Trunksters' Aizen and Ichigo drabbles
by Trunksters
Summary: Drabbles with Aizen and Ichigo! Filled with, angst, suspense, kinks, bondage and other sexy things I find amusing! I took some ideas from my own stories i had made! AU :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers :) I making some drabbles with Aizen/Ichi. I started looking through my old drawings and I just wanted to make one shots out of them! I'm going to make them like a movies you see. Not series and shit...I'm busy with my others so I was going to make one shots with my favorite couple! I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Every Author, including myself, does not own Bleach.**

**Summary: Ichigo is a babysits his mothers friend's children. Not only he has to worry about the kids, he has to worry about a rapist who is after him now! (A/N: title is cheesy.)**

** The Babysitter**

**

* * *

**

A young man with spiked orange hair yawned for the tenth time. He closed his mouth and flopped on the couch to rest. The young man was exhausted, he had awaken at 4:30 a.m. and walked down the street to his mothers friend's house to babysit the kids. She had to leave by 5:30 a.m. to her work and wont be back until 3:30 p.m. The boy would have to wait until the mother or the father came home. Mrs. Yoruichi Urahara, his mothers friend, had given the teen basic instruction; when the children woke, he would prepare breakfast, then brush their teeth and clothe them. They would have their play time and to make sure the entire house was organized. It wasn't hard, he had experience taking care of kids. He would just have to feed, clothe and play with them. Yup, this babysitting business was a piece of cake.

"Mama!" Ichigo snapped his tired eyes open. Damn, he thought. The kids had woken up, and Ichigo wont be able to rest.

"Mama!" The young voice sobbed throughout the house.

The older boy whined a bit.

He lazily got up from the soft couch and dragged his feet to the children's room. He open the door, and flick the light on. The darkness in the room was now covered by light. The teen squint his eyes at the brightness and frown. He looked at the two kids, a small girl with black pink tails and an infant with red hair. The infant looked annoyed and glared at his older sister for disturbing is nap.

"Itsygo...wheres mama?" The three year old asked lightly sobbing. Ichigo walked up to her and pat the girl's head.

"She went to work. Don't worry." He smiled.

The girl stop sobbing and looked up at the older person in front of her.

"She not here? Mama gone?" Ichigo nodded, and picked the girl up from her crib and set her down. He went to the other, seeing the baby would not fall asleep.

"C'mon Jinta. You fat chunkers." He picked the chubby baby and took the small girl in his hand and lead them to the living room. Ichigo guide the three year old to one of the couches and set the infant in a play pin. Jinta looked up to Ichigo and made a questioning, hunmm sound. Ichigo smirked then grabbed the remote control that sat on the wooden coffee table and turn the T.V. on. Spongebob was playing. Good, this would occupy the kids while he prepared breakfast for the kids and himself.

"Do you want cereal or French toast for breakfast, Ururu?" He asked the girl.

"I want fwench toast pweaz." Ichigo smiled and head to the kitchen. Ichigo could here Jinta making sound then later the infant wailed. Ichigo knew that the infant didn't like people who were out of his vision, so he quickly made a bottle for the baby and made sure the infant was content. He than resume to the kitchen making the food.

Ichigo wasn't much for cooking, but it was edible. He took a bite of his toast, and look to the small girl eating her French toast. Ichigo wouldn't lie, he didn't like his cooking that much and wanted to know if the girl was content with eating his failure of food. But at least his didn't make people vomit like somebody he knows...

"Is it good, Ururu?" He asked.

"Yes" she squeaked, and continued to eat her breakfast. This made the teen smile and they both continued eating quietly.

When they were done finishing, Ichigo washed the used plates and pans. Once he was finished, he changed the kids clothed and watch T.V. with them. Minutes became hours, and Ichigo had grown weary from boredom. He looked at the children playing only till Jinta hit and bit his sister. More crying and shouts and Ichigo feel and migraine forming.

He sighed.

**RING**

Ichigo shot up from his seat when he heard the phone ring. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the receiver.

"Hello, Urahara residence, Ichigo speaking."

"Ichigo, It's Yoruichi. Are the kids fine?" It was the mother. She had called the teen to see if everything was fine. Ichgio cleared his throat.

"Yes, They're fine." He assured her.

"That's good. I just wanted to make sure. Also, the reason I called was because If the kids and you get bored you could take them out on a stroll to the park. Do you have a cell so I could call you?" She said.

"Yes, I have my cell. I'll give you the number." Yoruichi gave her thanks when the teen had given his number. They both hanged up and Ichigo walked back to the living room only to see Jinta chomping on his sister's arm, while she cried more. Ichigo sweat dropped. Yup, the park sound good.

Ichigo and the children arrived at the large park, packed with many people and children. The area was nice and refreshing and Ichigo enjoyed stating out side and resting while he viewed other people and listen to his Ipod or read. He like the wind caressing his face. It was a bit chilly but it was perfect for the kids to relax and enjoy themselves. Ichigo took Jinta out from the stroller and set it aside. He placed the infant near a small sandbox. Jinta looked at the sand then to Ichigo, wondering what the hell was his babysitter leaving him in a sandbox. Ichigo smirked and looked to Ururu who was looking at other children play. She was tempted to join.

"If you want to play I want you to be where I can see you, okay?" He told the girl. Ururu nodded and ran to the playground. Ichigo smiled and looked to Ginta who had his face stuffed in the sand. It looked like he was eating it. Ichigo reacted and picked up the tumbling baby and wipe the boy's face clean with a rag.

"Jesus, Jinta. I can't glance away without you doing something, how troublesome." The baby babbled away and tapped at Ichigo's chest. Ichigo finished cleaning the baby, and look sternly at him. Ginta stared back. The staring contest begins.

* * *

The day was a lovely day, and Sousuke Aizen loved to stroll around the park inspecting people like lambs. It had been awhile that he had been intimate over two weeks and he was off to find another one that was worth his time. The older man was handsome, nearly in this mid-thirties. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back and one strain of hair covering his face. He wore dark grey dress shirt with a loose black tie, and loose fitted jeans. He wore an overcoat that fit his well built frame. He dressed occasional nothing expensive. With his appearance, any single or married mothers would swoon over such a well define man, like Aizen. He smiled at himself.

He walked on the sidewalk and looked at the many children playing, and their mothers and fathers watching them. He smirked. Children were so naive and fragile. He wasn't a pedophile for younger children. They annoyed him, he rather settle with a 15 year old or someone much older. He looked around to find anyone to catch his interest...weather married, single or straight he did not care.

Aizen rose a brow, something had caught his interest.

Aizen look at the person who had caught his attention. The person was male, judging by the physique and structure. He had orange hair that Aizen would have guess he dyed it. Hmmm, a rebel. He liked his partners with a little fight in them. The more he could employ force on the teen. Oh? You didn't know? Well, of course you didn't seeing how you thought as Aizen as a respectable and gentle man looking for the special someone. Aizen was not some gigolo, heavens no. He was a rapist. Every partner he had were his victims. Men, women or teen. He liked them young and feisty, never a willing partner...it was too boring. He like the excitement of over powering his victims and enjoyed belittling them. It made him superior and stronger to play with lowly humans. He enjoyed the feeling of their bodies breaking underneath him. He felt himself harden.

Aizen looked at the boy for some time. The boy was playing with an infant, swinging him in the air. The boy looked happy yet his eyes held domination and aggression in them. A fire Aizen wished to stroke. He smiled. Yes, this one was perfect.

Ichigo played with the infant. He laughed when the baby laughed as he blew under the infant's chubby cheek and chin. Jinta giggled and pulled at the orange hair. Ichigo grunted at the sudden tug and laughed painfully.

"Ow ow that hurts Jinta. Let go!" The boy pulled his head back so that the infant could release his hair. Jinta made a questioning sound. Ichigo looked at him seriously and stared down at the child.

"No, Ginta. No pulling hair." He scowled the child.

Jinta scowled a bit and made a sad face, then began to cry. Ichigo knew that when saying, 'no' to the child, the baby would begin to cry. It made him chuckle inside when he teased the child. He had always said no, just wanted to make the younger cry. Was it wrong to make a child cry just for his own satisfaction? Ichigo laughed at the thought. Yeah, it was!

Ichigo set the baby back onto the stroller and began to take short strolls. He set his sights on the first child, making sure not to go too far, where he couldn't see the little girl, as she played with the many children. Ichigo walked near the pond, and viewed the people feeding the ducks. He turn to look at Ururu, making sure she wasn't out of his sight. When he was satisfied, he turn back to the pond and admire the scenery before him, sending him into deep thoughts. Ichigo wasn't aware of the strange sensation he was having, when he was being watched. He always had a feeling that he was being stared at a lot. Maybe he was paranoid? Though, it wouldn't hurt to look around just to get rid of the suspicion he held.

Ichigo looked around, making sure he didn't act too suspicious that he was being watched and just act he was taking in his surrounding and enjoying it. He looked around and saw people walking around and minding their own business. None too suspicious. Yeah, he was being paranoid. Though, it wasn't his fault...he hated being stared at. It annoyed him when people stop and stare to look at him, thinking as if he was an unknown species.

His eye twitched.

Aizen sat near a bench, observing the teen while the boy rest near the pond and watched the ducks with an annoyed feature gathered his face. He smiled when the boy had an annoyed face as he stared at people. He wondered why, but decided it wasn't really much of an interest. Nothing real interest Aizen. It was all a game to him, to make people submit to him and fear him. Though, he did love a challenge, it was more interesting to see the victim break, but still held hope. The more Aizen wanted to break them until they were crippled.

He chuckled at the thought seeing the boy crippled, when he fuck the boy hard.

It had been a while since the boy stayed in the park with the children, and now it was time from them to depart. Aizen look to see the boy strolling away from the park and cross the street, with the children by his side. Aizen stood from were he was sitting and began to follow the orange hair boy, being very careful not to draw attention and be found out. He didn't want the boy to think that he was following him, and scared the teen. He didn't want this one to slip from his fingers. He would claim the boy no matter what, and no one would stand in his way. He always got what he wanted in the end, and he be damn to let anyone ruin this. As he began to follow the teen, Aizen stop walking and slightly hid himself by a near by tree. He look to see the teen walking inside the house, and closed it behind him.

Aizen smirked.

He looked around to see if there was any witness, lucky for him, he saw none. He smiled a bit. It was time to claim his next victim.

* * *

Ichigo had finally arrived home. He set the baby back into the play pin, and folded the stroll and set it the closet. He then walked back into the living room and flopped on the couch, and turn the T.V. on for the children. Ururu sat next to the older teen and began to watch the television. Ichigo grabbed his cell from his pocket, and began to view the text that he had missed. Some were from his friends and family. He text them back, and waited for a response. Ichigo had been texting for a bit until Ururu was hungry. Ichigo set his phone on the coffee table and walked with Ururu within his hand and lead her to the kitchen. Ururu sat on the seat and waited.

"So, what do you want to eat, kiddo?" Ichigo asked.

"I want a sand which." She said. Ichigo smiled and began to prepare a sand which for the toddler. When he was beginning to smear the mayonnaise on the wheat bread, Ichigo heard Jinta cry. Ichigo stopped then walked back into the living room.

"Jinta, whats wrong? I'm here." Ichigo picked Jinta up from the play pin, and soothed the child in his arm. He patted the infants bottom and hushed in his ears. Jinta slowly stop crying until he rest on the boys shoulder.

Ichigo didn't want to set the boy down, for the child would cry. He began to walk into the kitchen but stopped when he notice his cell on the coffee table was missing.

"Where's my phone?"

He set Jinta down on the floor and searched his phone throughout the living room. He checked under the couch, under the tables and every small corner, but he could not find it. He then remember that Ururu might have taken it or something. He walked back into the kitchen with Jinta in his arms.

"Ururu, did you take my phone?" He asked the girl.

Ururu looked at Ichigo with a questioning look,

"No?" She said.

Huh, so she didn't take his phone? Then where could it be? He had remember he set the phone on the coffee table. Maybe he took it and misplace it?

Ichigo scratched his head.

_I'll just call it with the house phone._ Thought Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed the phone off the receiver and dialed his cell phone number. With every pushed of the button he could here a pimp sound coming from the phone. Once he dialed the number he placed it on his ears and waited till it rang.

Ichigo sighed as it rang, he looked around to find the sound. He could hear his ring tone but he had to strain to ear it, he tried to find his cell but it was no where. He sighed then dialed again when he heard the voice mail. It continued to ring when Ichigo pass the hall then halt. He could hear the ring tone more clearly. He looked down the hall and he could hear the sound. He walked closer until he was sure it was there.

"It over there? How did it get there?" He did not replace his phone near the hall. Did Ururu put it there? No, the girl said she did no have it and besides, Ururu was with Ichigo when he was making the little girl's sand which. But, how did it get there? He wondered a bit as he walked down the hall. He followed the sound of his ring tone until he reached the staircase.

Up there?

"What the hell is it doing up there?" he asked himself. He walked up the staircase slowl until he reached the top. The sound was getting louder, he looked thru the rooms until he came to the last one down the hall. He open door and the ring tone was heard throughout the room. Okay, Ichigo did not put his phone in the room nor Ururu couldn't have possibly done it since the girl can't climb down the stairs by herself.

Ichigo saw his phone lying down on a queen sized bed and went to grab it. He looked through his phone to find many miss calls and texts from his friends/

"How the hell did my phone came all the way up here?" He whispered. Behind the teen boy the door closed slowly, not making any sounds, until a figure made its appearance. Aizen was behind the boy and slowly approached him. Ichigo was still playing with his phone, he looked through his text and finally snapped his cell shut. He looked at the dark screen looking at himself, then placed his sights on something behind him. Ichigo's eyes widen, he quickly turn around to face the intruder and look to see a very handsome man. Ichigo stepped back and tripped on the bed. His appearance was startled by the unknown stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" He found his voice.

The man smirked at the frightening teen. He observed the boy, he was truly beautiful in clear view. Though, Aizen can see that the boy did not held weakness or sign for that matter.

"You don't need to worry about introduction, my dear boy. For I will be gone until I claim what I set sight for." His hungry eyes scan the boys frame. Ichigo shivered at the older man's stare. He could tell what the man wanted. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the situation was. Ichigo looked to see the man taking what looked to be a blade from behind him. It peeked its way to frighten the teen. Ichigo gulped, sweat was pouring from the side of his face.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon." With those words Ichigo reacted and tackled the man to the floor. He fought the older man, who was in his way from the door. Ichigo punched he man in the face a few time to let him go. AIzen clenched Ichigo's ankles as the boy tried to crawl away from him. He dragged the boy back, but Ichigo kicked him in the ribs. Aizen grunted a bit and his grip released the ankle. Ichigo quickly stood up and wrench the door open. Ichigo ran down stairs to the kids, who were still ion the kitchen.

"Ururu! Jinta!" He grabbed them.

"Ichi-nii, whats wrong?" Ururu asked.

"We have to leave! Hurry!" He yelled. The boy looked panic in front of the child and tears weld up in her eyes.

"W-What's wrong.." Her tiny voice was soon frighten. Jinta began to cry looking at the rush scenery that was presented. He did not know what was wrong, and saw that the orange hair and his older sister looked scared.

"Ururu, just come!" He yelled. He wretched the girl's hand and yanked her to the door. When he barely exit the kitchen Aizen stood before him, glaring down at the younger. Ururu and her baby brother began to scream and cry as the man made his appearance to the children. Ichigo widen his eyes and step back and ran to the other exit of the kitchen, with the children clutched with his hands.

"C'mon! Hurry!" He yelled. The little girl tried her best to run with the older teen but her little legs could not match Ichigo's long ones.

"Itsygo!" Whined the girl. Ichigo looked to the girl then picked her up off the ground running up the stairs. He ran to a nearest room so he could hide the children while he tried to fight off the stranger. He didn't want the kids in danger, it would be tragic if Yoruichi and Keisuke found out about their children getting hurt. Ichigo didn't know why that this was suddenly happening. Why him? What the hell was this guys motive to attack during broad day light? He didn't know, all he knew was that he had to protect this kids.

Ichigo locked the door and looked around the large room. He marched to the closet, and inspect it. Many clothes and shoes were in the way. He pushed the hanging clothes aside and saw a small vent next to the closet corner. It wasn't big enough to fit an adult or teen, but it was a perfect size for young children. He pulled the caged vent open and tossed it aside. He peered inside. It was big enough for the kids to hide. Ichigo looked back at the crying sniffling kids. Ichigo grabbed Ururu's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Ururu, listen to me because this is very important." The little girl stopped crry and looked to the teen's brown eyes.

"Okay..." she said.

"I'm gonna hide Jinta and you in the vent so that man doesn't find you guys. I'm gonna try fighting him off and call for help. i don't want you to leave your hiding place, okay?" He informed her. The girl nodded.

"Okay." She said, and hugged Ichigo. Ichigo embraced the little girl and patted her head. They let go and the teen lead the girl in the small air vent. The little girl climbed inside and sat down, as Ichigo placed Jinta inside as well. Ururu grabbed her baby brother and held him close to her chest. Jinta babbled a bit, not knowing what was going on. Ichigo placed his index finger to his lip.

"I want you to be quiet, and to not make a sound, okay?"

"Okay." Ichigo nodded and stood up and closed the closet door a little giving them a little bit of light so that they wouldn't be scared. Ichigo looked around the room to find any thing that he could use as a weapon. Ichigo founded a wooden sword hanging near the wall. He grabbed it and clutch the handle in his sweat palms. His face full with determination.

"I will protect them...no matter what." He said to himself.

He walked to the door and unlocked it. He slowly turn the door knob and pushed it open. He peered through he halls, looking for any signs of the man. When he was surely sure that it was clear he walked out of the room and grip the wooden sword. He walked slowly down the hall to the stairs. He looked over the railing and found that it was clear and began to descend from the stairs, bat at the ready.

It was quiet, and Ichigo could not detect the person in the house. Did the man leave thinking Ichigo was going to call the cops? Wait...Ah shit! Why was he here trying to protect himself when he could have called the cops! Ichigo remembered that he left the house phone and his cell in the room when he had encounter the older man. Ichigo jogged up the stairs and dashed to the room to grabbed the phones. As he entered the phone, Ichigo hope shattered. Ichigo found the phones had been smashed into pieces. He cured.

"Fuck!" There was only one house phone and his cell was smashed! That was worth 200 bucks! Well, at least he had insurance to replace the damaged one, but now was not the time to morn over a phone! He had to go to the neighbors and call the police, but the thought of the kids alone with the monster didn't set well for Ichigo. Though, they were hiding and the bastard didn't know where the children were. Though the decision was tough but Ichigo had to make the right choice!

Ichigo dashed down stairs and ran to the front entrance. A foot was shot out and swiped Ichigo, causing him to fall face first to the wooden floor. A loud thump, and pain an exploded in the teen's face. Ichigo clutched his face and rolled on the floor cradling his bruised face. Ichigo feel blood coming from mouth, he touched his nips and hissed. He had bitten his bottom lip badly. Blood formed, dripping from the side of his chin. Ichgio looked up from teary eyes and saw the figure above him. He widen his eyes.

Aizen smirked as he saw the frightful look from the teen.

"Going so soon?" He smiled.

Ichigo shot up from the ground and tried to run but Aizen grabbed the back of his neck and wretched him, slamming him onto his back.

Ichigo gasp at the sudden affected from the floor. The pain from his back hurt and Ichigo couldn't breathe. Aizen sat on top of the younger boy and tear at the teen's shirt, exposing the creamy flesh he was presented. Aizen smiled in satisfaction, he glide his hand on the smooth muscular chest. Ichigo whimpered under the man's touch, wiggling free and separately to escape the rapist.

"Stop, you are annoying me." Said Aizen, with an unamused face.

"Then get off of me!" He yelled.

Aizen cocked his head.

"Why would I do that? I came here to get what I want and I intend to." He smirked evilly.

"Like hell you are! I won't let you!" Ichigo punched the man in the face, this only made the older of the two angry as he landed a blow to the boy's gut. Ichigo coughed, his eyes widen at the sudden impact the older man had given him. Ichigo rolled over to his side and clutched at his stomach, all the while Aizen who was pulling the boy's pants off.

Aizen spread the boy's legs harshly, and was received a small gasp from his soon to be victim. Aizen stared at his prize, taking in the delicious view that was presented to him. The boy was absolutely perfect. Aizen's hand caress every angle from the boy's body. He could feel the boy shudder every time he touched a different place. Sometimes he would be rewarded with a small moan. Aizen smirked to himself. Yes, he was going to take his time to enjoy this.

"You really are beautiful..."He said in a sickly sweet tone.

Ichigo glared. "Fuck you!"

Aizen frown from the profanity the boy had used. He would have to punish this unruly teenager. The thought of it excited him. He could feel his own arousal come to life.

"That is what I'm going to do." He smiled as he saw the boy's eyes widen with fear and disbelief. Aizen grabbed the boys limped member, and relinquish the sounds of the boy's gasp and moan as he playful toyed with the other's length.

Ichigo clutched the man's shirt and tried pushing him off as the man was jerking his length. Ichigo did not like what the man was doing to him and tried to fight back, but he felt the pleasure and it weaken his strength. His traitor of a body had succumb to the pleasure and Ichgio moan unwillingly. Ichigo feel the man rubbing his weeping length and toyed with the head. He could feel the man's thumb rolling over his slit and pushing it in.

"Ahhahh!" He cried.

Aizen kiss the boys exposed neck, licking the hollow ditch and sucked on it lightly. He kissed the boys every skin as he could feel the boy's grip tighten. The man smiled against the teen's skin. Aizen stopped his ministration and further southed his finger's in the tight hole. His index finger filled with the teen's pre-cum as he teased the hole and push into the tight ring muscles.

Ichigo gasp at the unwanted intrusion. He began to push the older man off him.

"Stop! Get away from me!" He shouted.

Aizen did not budge and continued the torture act. He pushed his finger in the rectum, and had earn a painful gasp. He slowly moved in and out of the tight entrance and added another finger to fuck the teen.

Ichigo clenched his eyes tight at the pain, as the man finger fuck his hole. The pain was too much for him, and he hated the foreign fingered prodding his insides.

"Stop! Get it out!" He plead, though the man was on deaf ears.

"Don't worry, I just need to prepare you before you can take me. It would be painful if I do not do the initial part." He stated.

Ichigo glared at the older man and began to curse until the finger at penetrated his prostate. Ichigo gave a loud yelp at the sudden pleasure.

Aizen smiled as he found the blissful nub. He took out his fingers from the wet entrance and began to remove unzip his pants, bringing out his large and painful erection. Ichigo widen at the man meat the one had. Ichigo felt a shame and frighten at the same time. No way in hell was that monster going to fit in him! It well hung and thick, yet scary for the teen. Ichigo began to thrash, no way was he going to let that thing be inside him!

"Stop! Let go you, bastard!" He yelled.

Aizen became annoyed at the boy's attempts and pin the boy's arms and spread the boy's legs with his own. He glared down at the boy and Ichigo glared back.

"I am getting very impatient. If you do not stop your foolish attempts, then I will hurt those children you hid." He warned. Ichigo widen his eyes a bit but he never stop glaring at the man.

"You sick bastard..." Ichigo whispered for the man to hear.

Aizen smirked.

"I'm not the only one who is sick...I assure you. Count your blessing that I am not a murderer as well." With that said, Aizen plunged his entire length into the boy, all the way to the hilt.

Ichigo gave a blood hurdling scream. Ichigo could feel the wide, long length inside of him. He could feel the heat and pulse from the shaft inside him and the head that was moving inch by inch. His anus burn from the force intrusion. Aizen didn't not wait for the other to adjust, he preferred to fuck his victims out of his own pleasure, and watch the pain expression on others. He began to pound in the heat flesh relentlessly. Ichigo's legs rising from the impact as the man fuck the shit out of him.

"Ahhh!" He screamed louder at every thrust.

Thapp!

Thapp!

Thapp!

Thapp!

He could hear the slapping of the noise as each thrust and slam as he was being fucked. Ichigo could feel his own blood coming from his anus, as it coated the man's large length.

The force was powerful, and pleasure was produce with pain. Ichigo felt himself drifting out of conscious. He could not endure the force he was given. Ichigo closed his eyes slightly, as Aizen began to thrust in and out of him.

The last thing Ichigo saw was the smiling face of the man who raped him, and then darkness over took the orange teen.

* * *

A loud bang on the door was heard throughout the house, and a booming voice with it.

"This is the police! Open up!" Another bang and no answer.

The door was kicked open and was broke off its hinges. The police swarm throughout the house and ranged their guns, inspecting the entire house. The looked up stairs and down as well. The police came to a room where they heard sniffing and crying. The police open the doors and look to see what caught their eyes. They lowered their guns as they saw the kids by the bed. They shift their eyes to a body on the soft white sheets.

The one of the police wipe their forehead with their hand.

"Call the ambulance, this doesn't look good." He said.

Ichigo was laid on the bed, unconscious. His body was bruised with hits and hickeys, sweat had covered his naked form. His head rest on the fluffed pillows, his hair matted on his forehead. Between his legs was a pool of blood coming from his anal cavity. It had made a large stain on the white sheets.

The polices shook their heads.

"Poor kid...looks like the bastard upped and run before we could get here. Neighbors said they heard screaming. Now I see why..."

"Another poor rape victim. Wonder who would be the next?" Said the other cop.

"Let's hope we don't find out."

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Ahem, if you have any question or information involving the rapist please contact Detective Trunksters! :D lol how lame, this one shot was alright, but I know I could have done better but I was being rushed. I really wanted to finish this to get on with the other stories. I hoped you liked it, and to see many reviews. But, if you don have information about the rapist report him and I'll handle him personally. *Perverted smile* 'til next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup readers, I have a new Aizen/Ichi one shot that you might find interesting. Next chapter! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Every author, including myself, does not own Bleach.**

**Warning: This contain sexual content, language and Dub-con!**

**Summary: While on vacation, Ichigo and his friends rent a hotel. There is a business party going on and his friends hit the bar. Ichigo is tired and takes the elevator with a handsome man who seems interested in the orange hair boy. When the elevator goes out, Ichigo and the mysterious handsome man, Aizen, are trapped. When things couldn't get any worse, for the teen, Aizen makes the boys night pleasurable. ;) **

**Trapped**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Chad went on a summer vacation in Osaka. They had plan for months to spend summer in Osaka, and when school had ended for the teens they quickly packed their luggage and road out to Osaka. It was a vacation for the teens and away from home was what they needed in their young adult life. Osaka was a beautiful place filled with many historical and ancient sights. Rukia, like her brother, admire historical status and persuade her brother to let her go. It wasn't easy to convince the man but finally the stubborn ass came around. The only probably was that her brother threaten her friend, Ichigo, if anything were to harm her Ichigo would end up in a Historical museum on display. And that Ichigo knew was the truth in those cold and deadly words.

So here he was babysitting the Kuchiki's younger sister, and had her on a short leash. The girl was adventurous and would filled with stamina, but also a ticking bomb ready to explode. Ichigo shook his head with Rukia and Orihime ahead of him and his friends, they were gossiping and awing at every aspect they set their sights on. The five teens walked around the city, passing many places that were interesting to them. Ichigo looked at his wrist watch. It was only four hours till ten and Ichigo caught himself yawning. He was tired from the long ride, and his feet were slightly numb from driving all day. Once they had arrived to Osaka, Rukia insisted they go sight seeing before checking into a hotel. It gave them more time to view the sights then staying into the hotel and rest. Though, this cause compliants from the boys...(well rather Ichigo and Renji. Chad didn't seem to care.) and wanted to rest before they begin their plans.

Rukia groaned and moan and cursed at Ichigo for fucking up her day. Ichigo gape and barked at the girl, and why she was attacking him only. Rukia just went on a long rant saying Ichigo was always moody and lame that he always fucked up every ones happiness and fun time. Ichigo was ticked, then finally gave in to the midget girl and grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar, dragging her to whatever damn place she wanted to visit!

Ichigo sighed.

Man, was he tired and he could feel the blisters forming. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to buy new shoes, since they weren't broken in. Ouch.

Ichigo limped half of the way until they gang sat at a food court. Ichigo flopped on the bench and brought his tortured feet to his lap and rubbed at it. Rukia and Orihime went to get food for the rest of them, giving Renji and Chad to finally relax and let out a big sigh.

"Oh man, I can't take this no more. My feet are killing me!" Renji wined.

Ichigo scoffed.

"You're telling me, I already have blisters...I just want to go to the damn hotel and rest..." He set his foot back down and turn to the table and rest his head.

Renji rest a hand under his chin and pouted a bit.

"Yeah, I don't think I would be able to make it. We have to hurry and check in before we won't get a suite..." Ichigo and Chad nodded. The girls came back when the food and set it on the table. Rukia passed the drinks and sat down with Orihime next to her.

"You guys aren't complaining already are you?" Rukia smirked and started eating her salad.

"How would you like it if you had little sleep and a blister on a your foot for walking to damn long? Would you be complaining or just peachy?" Ichigo said sarcastically as he slurped his diet coke.

"Stoping complaining, Ichigo. If you wanted to leave you could have gone to the hotel to check in." She chewed on her food.

Ichigo glared.

"Really? Who was the one that said, 'I fucked up your day'?" He raised a brow.

"Oh stop being anal, I was only joking. Jesus, your such an up tight twit." She said.

Renji poked at his food.

"You got me chicken, right? I hate pork..." He said out of nowhere. Rukia nodded, and resume eating. Orihime ate her food in silent and swallowed her chewed food, she set her food down and looked at Ichigo.

"Neh, Ichigo-kun? Why didn't Tatsuki come with us? Did you two have a fight?" she said curiously. Ichigo was about to set a French fry to his mouth then closed it.

"Ah, Umm yeah...We broke up. She didn't want to come saying that she didn't want to see me for the rest of the month." He stabbed at his food with a fork. Clearly, the Kurosaki boy was pissed at something and Rukia knew about it.

"You told her if you were a rebound, right? For Ishida?" Rukias but in. Renji, Chad, and Orihime looked to Rukia and then to Ichigo. The orange hair boy sighed and scratched his head out of annoyance.

"I knew she had feelings for him. She gets all butt her with one little insult and she has to take his side. She talk to him like their friends. When she calls me or text me, there's only few words we exchanged, but she always talks to him and crap." He said, he could feel his lips form into a frown.

"Yeah, I check on her Facebook the other day and she wrote a blog about him saying they had a good time together and that she fucked it up and shit..." Rukia said.

"Oh yeah, I read that...She wrote like two page about him. Even if she didn't say his name it's obvious." Ichigo said.

"She only dated you because Ishida dated Hinamori. I heard that Hinamori and him had problems too and that Toshiro wants to beat Ishida's ass." Renji included.

"It looks like Toshiro will beat Ishida's ass after all." The black headed girl said. The four teens looked at Rukia, who was looking at her cell phone.

"Rangiku just text me that Tatsuki and Ishida are back together again." She said. Orihime gasped and the other as well.

"WHAT?"

"That's horrible!"

"Fucking bitches!" Renji later yelled.

Rukia looked at her phone again and received another text. "Rangiku said, she saw them at the mall holding hands and kissing today." She looked up at her friends who were angry and shocked that their 'so called' friends would do that.

"Wait, didn't Ishida and Hinamori broke up just yesterday?" Chad asked.

Rukia nodded.

Renji scoffed and crossed his arm, angry that what Ishida and Tatsuki did. Orihime frown and looked at her food, she look to see Ichigo who had his pangs cover his eyes and a light frown on his face. She saw the boy tighten his grip, but then loosen it. It was bad what Tatsuki had done, and even shameful what Ishida did as well. They had used Ichigo and Hinamoi just so one of them could get jealous and admit their wrongs. They only used them for their own satisfaction.

"Yeah, though it was mutual...that's what Momo told me anyway." Rukia responded.

Ichigo snorted.

"It doesn't matter anyway. If that's how it is, then let them be. I ain't even trippin'." Ichigo closed his eyes and had a deep scowl. The group looked at Ichigo and nodded, neither knowing what to say next. Ichigo finally got up and walked away from the table. Orihime got up, but was held by Rukia. The midget girl grip tighten, warning the girl to let the other be. Orihime complied and sat backed down and frown a bit. Her mind wondering about Ichigo. Orihime had deep feelings for the boy but she knew that the boy had feelings for Tatsuki she didn't like seeing him hurt.

Ichigo walked to a near dock and looked at the people feeding ducks by the lake. He saw many couples and kids. He smiled a bit then fell. He looked at the water and sighed deep. He didn't like being played, and he also wanted honesty. Tatsuki wasn't honest with him and she still had feeling for Ishida. She led Ichgio on, and Ichigo was the fool who let it happen.

Fuck, love sucks.

* * *

It was a tiring day for the young teens and they walked to a luxurious hotel called Swissotel Nankai Osaka Hotel. It had 548 different room types. It had an exquisite lobby, and club lounge, Shun Wine and Dine, many types of nationality restaurant, a large swimming pool, a spa and a beautiful Cafe Swiss. All compliments to Kuchiki Byakuya who had reserve the teens. Rukia smirked as she saw her friends gawk in amazement, they had all thought that Byakuya would be a cheap ass and rent them a shabby inn or run down shack. I guess Byakuya wouldn't dare let the Kuchiki name be tainted and seen in a low class inn and hotels. They deserved the best. Rukia had a deep shitting eating grin.

"Woah...Now this is a Hotel..." Renji awed. Chad and Ichigo nodded and walked around, viewing classy people and business people. The walked up to the reception, Ichigo looked around and saw a punch of business people at a club lounge drinking and laughing. Was there a party going on?

_Wow...what a group of good looking people.'_ He thought.

A hand tapped him on the shoulder and Ichigo looked to see Rukia holding his key card. She handed it to him with a small smirk.

"Here, we all have separate rooms, all in the same hall." She said. Ichigo nodded and placed the key card in his wallet.

Renji walked next to them.

"Wow, a party is going on. Bet there's a lot good looking women, eh Kurosaki?" He winked and nudge his friend. Ichigo rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Not interested, besides I'm tired and I can't feel my feet." He groan.

"I wouldn't mind a Cider...beside I wanna get fucked up and let loose!" Renji barked. Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I feel the need to drink too. What about you Chad?" Chad nodded, he had drank in Mexico when he was a kid and he wouldn't mind some tequila with lemon.

"Cool! You Orihime?" Orihime hesitated a bit.

"I don't know...I mean aren't we minors and besides what if we get kicked out? I never drank before..." She whispered.

"Ahhh don't worry, Inoue. We could just ask people to buy us drinks, if ya know what I mean?" Renji winked.

"O-okay.." She said and looked to Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked and raised his hand indicating he wasn't going.

"You guys go ahead, just don't do anything retarded." He waved them off and slung his bag over his shoulder walking to the elevator. The others walked into the lounge and began drunken night.

Ichigo walked up to the elevator and pressed the Up button and waited till the door open. He looked around still admiring the scenery, he had to hand it to Rukia. It was a good idea to come along and hang. He got to thank her for it later. The elevator door open and Ichigo saw some people getting out, he moved and went in. He set his bag down and pushed the 8th floor. When the door was about to close and hand shot out and pushed open the door. Ichigo looked at the hand and its owner. His eyes widen and his breath was still. Ichigo could feel his heart racing as he saw a very handsome man looked at the orange teen with amused brown eyes. The man wore an executive 4 button navy pinstripe suit with high notched lapels and a regular black dress shoes. The man had brown hair that was slicked back and a piece of hair dangling from his forehead. His eyes were piercing and he carried himself formally. The man was icing on the cake. Though the guy was indeed handsome, Ichigo wasn't into men. He chose to ignore the man, and drift off.

The said man looked at the younger male in front of him, he looked the boy up and down. The young male had a soft spiked orange hair, and wore regular street clothes, a duffel bag in his left hand and a cute little frown on his uninterested face. The boy was extremely eye catching, one for his taste to say the least. He smiled at the young man and entered the elevator cart, giving him and the young one distance. The man bore his eyes to the teen's body, and notice that a small twitch from the boy's upper eyebrow. He smirked. The older of the two hit the 10th floor button and stood back, still examining the other with interest. The door closed at the cart was lifted.

Ichigo knew that the man behind him was staring at him, and he couldn't help a twitch. He was uncomfortable being alone with another person who was eyeing him head-to-toe and was annoying the hell out of him. Ichigo was one to loose his temper, but he didn't want to start trouble and end up getting kicked out of the hotel. When the man lean forward to push the 10th floor, Ichigo could have sworn the man was exhaling his sent. Creepy...

Ichigo had an urge to cough, but felt completely frozen and uncomfortable. Possibly one of the most awkward thing Ichigo experience in his life. You know when you see a really cute guy that you had been crushing on and then out of no where the two of you are alone and you want to do something, but unable because they would stare at you and you feel frighten if you moved? Well, that what he was feeling...minus everything that he just phrased. Ichigo wasn't one to give a damn but god fucking damnit the guy kept staring at him, and if he moved he might make the guy smirk with interest.

The older notice the younger's discomfort, and couldn't help a small smile forming his lips.

Ichigo breathed and sighed, looking up at the indicator, they were on the 3rd floor..._damnit all to hell! Hurry the fuck up so I can book it!_ He thought. Ichigo closed his eyes, and thought of anything that wasn't the pervert that was staring at him.

As if nature loved torturing him, the elevator stopped and the lights flickered. Ichigo was startled that the cart stopped and shook a little. He looked to the indicator that was only on the 5th floor, and grabbed one of the bar handles for support, cursing his luck. The elevator was jammed.

"Crap." He whispered.

The older man frown in slight annoyance. Hm, the elevator had stopped and now they were stuck. He was not pleased. He looked to the boy who cursed, and smirked. The again, maybe something good came out of it after all.

A voiced boomed throughout the cart, and penetrated their ears in attention.

"Sorry for the technical difficulty, an engineer will be there to take care of the problem. Are you two gentle men alright?" a female voice stated. Ichigo walk to the control panel and notice a call box. He pressed the button and replied with a 'yes'.

"Please stay calm until we have this sorted out. We apologize for this inconvenience." And with that the line went dead. Ichigo frown, not wanting the women to end the conversation and have to deal with the eyeing pervert. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"How unfortunate, wouldn't you agree?" Ichigo open his eyes to see the man leaning, and closed his eyes with a slight smile on his lips.

"Ugh...yeah." He replied, not really wanting to start a conversation with the older man. The older man notice the boy didn't feel like engaging in conversation. He could tell the boy was uncomfortable by the way he shifts his body and avoid making eye contact. He smirked.

"You're not from around here are you?" Ichigo looked at the older man. He pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Ah...no..."He muttered.

"Not what you expected in a vacation, isn't it...?" He trailed waiting for the boy to announce his name. Ichigo understood the man was asking for his name. He really didn't want to. Ichigo ignored his thought. It was just a name. It wasn't like he asked him anything personal, so why did he feel unease by telling the older one his name?

"Er...Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied. The brunette raised his brow with interest. Hm? Strawberry? What an adorable name. He chuckled. He stopped when the boy glared at him, laughing at his name. It seemed he wasn't the only person who found it amusing about the boys name and made it a joke.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to laugh. I'm Sousuke Aizen." He smiled warmly. He reframed from shaking the boy's hand seeing it would make the boy uncomfortable.

"It's fine..." He scowled a bit. Aizen, huh? Some reason the name seemed intimidating and...sexual? What? Where the hell did that come from? Ichigo mental shook his head, and reframe from blushing.

Aizen observed the boy for sometime. It seem the boy was a bit anti social. He sighed and lent against the cart. Well, if he was going to have his entertainment with the boy, he might have to push a little harder to make the boy talk? Maybe a little teasing would get a reaction out of him.

Aizen smirked at the thought.

Ichigo sighed in relief now that the man gave up on continuing to talk to him. Damn, why was he acting this way? He never act this way before with people? Why did this single normal guy had this effect on him? Ichigo had a good judge of character but this man was unreadable! Ichigo's ears perked when he heard a faint of clothe removing. His chocolate eyes shift to the older man who was taking his coat off, and his tie as well. He saw the thin fingers played with the buttons on the vest and slowly open them. Ichigo looked at the full body figure of the man, it nearly made Ichigo's breath caught. The man was stunning, and he could see the muscles outline the white sleeved shirt. If Ichigo were a women it would have an affect on him and made him weak in the knees. Damn! Stop thinking that way! He's handsome, I'll give him that but there is no reason you should be thinking like a horny school girl! He scowled himself.

Ichigo finally looked away, not wanting to look at the man.

Aizen saw the boy had stared at him and saw the tint blush on the boy's cheek. It was a shame that he looked away. The blush looked delicious on him. Aizen brought a his finger to his chin as if to ponder. Maybe he should have taken a different approach then a strip tease? He wanted to make the boy react, make him flush with embarrassment and need...

A yearning to touch...

He wanted to see the boy's eyes filled with lust.

"You seem...uncomfortable, Kurosaki-san. Is something wrong?" He asked. Ichigo twitched his fingers a bit. He tried not to stutter.

"I'm fine...just don't like small spaces for too long..."He lied.

"Oh? You're claustrophobic?" Aizen amused. Ichigo nodded, wishing the other would stop talking, "You know, to avoid anxiety attack you should discard some of your clothing seeing they are also a confinement. It may help until the elevator is up and running. Besides, if you have claustrophobia it would made sense that you would take the stairs then the elevator, wouldn't you agree?" Ichigo widen his eyes and cursed mentally. He forgot about that...

"Well, I didn't want to walk all those damn stairs...besides...it's faster. I just didn't plan on being trapped." He replied.

Aizen chuckled, "Touche. But it seems that we are going to be here for a while...and I don't plan having a kid with an anxiety attack and foaming at the mouth while I stay here." Ichigo wanted to protest, not wanting to have to undress in front of the man but if he didn't the man would surely know he was lying. Maybe he knew...? Ichigo clutched his collar, and looked away.

_Damn, I'm a guy! It's not like I'm some women! He and I have the same set!_. He thought. He ignored it and begun to take his sweater and his shirt, leaving only his black tank top. Ichigo avoid the older man's eyes, looking away and scowling.

Aizen smirked. Well, at least he got some skin to enjoy touching under his fingertip. He could see the well define muscles on the young man. And the long orange locks touching the back of his neck bone. He had an urge to run his finger through that orange hair of his...maybe...

Ichigo widen his eyes as he felt a finger brush the back of his neck and touch the strand of his orange hair. He whipped around to see the older man, grinning down at him. Ichigo, out of reaction, set back and touch the back of his head. His eyes widen in shock. Did the guy just touched him? HIS HAIR!

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" He stuttered but tried to make his voice calm.

"Your hair...is it natural," He purred and began to reach to touch the boy's hair again from the left side of his ear. Ichigo blushed, he could see the seductive face of the man close now. "or did you dye it?" His finger twirled the silk strand hair, he lean in to capture the scent of the teen.

Ichigo was beyond freaked! Was this some sort of way to flirt? Ichigo turn his face away from the man, and pushed at the man's chest.

"What are you doing...? Quit touch me.." He muttered, again failing to push the man away from him.

"Hm? I was only curious about your hair color." Aizen eyed the creamy neck the boy presented, he couldn't help but lean in and brush his lips against them. Ichigo felt the man's lips ghost is exposed neck and struggled to get away from the man and the wall. Ichig's heart started to race.

"Stop! Get away from me...!" He yelped as Aizen pressed his body against his. Aizen's hand fondled the soft hair, and his other hand was brush the teen's arm. Touching the skin as it developed into goosebumps.

"Your heart his racing...is it the claustrophobia kicking in?" He teased.

Ichigo bit his lips as the man's breath tickled his neck. Ichigo clenched the man's shirt tightly. Damn it! Why can't I move? What the hell is wrong with me? He scowled himself.

Aizen gazed at the boy's trembling face, he was tempted to touch the side of the boy's face but resisted, fear that he might break under his touch. That's what it looked like. Those plump lips bruised from him biting them, sweat trickled from his face, and his bangs covering his eyes. It was exotic.

"Your flushed...it isn't good with your symptom." He glide his up to the boy's strap tank top, pulling it from the side to expose his creamy chest and collar bone."Maybe we should take you out of these clothes?" He suggested. Ichigo looked back at the man and gasped. He saw a lust glisten in the man's eyes. They were dangerous...but also arousing.

* * *

Ichigo laid sprawl on the floor, his tank top was now discarded along with his pants. His hands were bound above his head, his body curved and his legs closed his precious jewels. His face was flushed, and his hair lazily sprawled. It was a delicious sight, and Aizen can feel himself become hot. Aizen drank into the sight of the boy and began his tortures touches.

"Such an exquisite body you have. Just one touch and you melt under my fingertips." He caressed the boy's thighs lovingly, and began to nip at the boy's neck. He licked under the chin, and trailed butterfly kisses from his neck to his collar bone, then to his chest cavity. Ichigo whimpered as the wet lips touched his sensitive skin, and squirm underneath the older man. Aizen grip the boy's chin and looked into lust filled eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you having a panic attack?" he teased the boy. Ichigo glared at the older man, he knew the man knew he was lying. He was just teasing him and manipulating him.

Ichigo grit his teeth, "Shut it! You knew I was lying so why tease me any further?" He growled.

Aizen smirked," It worked to my advantage...you lied about have fear of small spaces and I used it. And look..." he played with the boy's nipple and tugged on it between his fingers. "you fell into my grasp instead of admitting you didn't have claustrophobia..." He smirked.

"Things would have turn different...well, not entirely different." He finished and scan the body.

Ichigo scowled.

"Don't get too cocky, there's no way I'd let you enjoy it. I wont make it easy for you." He warn with a hint of promise.

Aizen cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the remark.

"Good, it would make thing very interesting don't you agree. I do love my partner with a little fight in them." He grin. Ichigo was about to curse the man until he felt a pair of forceful lips attached to his own. The kiss was demanding and passionate. The teen felt his bottom lip being tugged. The man was demanding entrance and Ichigo wouldn't let him. Aizen notice the rebellious look in the boy's eyes. His hand moved down the boys waist and inward to their destination. Ichigo gasp as his member was tugged, this made Aizen slip his tongue into the boy's gaping mouth. Ichigo felt the tongue battling his won has he tired to push the invader away from his mouth. Ichigo's protest were devoured by the hungry mouth.

As Aizen kiss the younger man, his hands started to wonder all around the sculptured body. His finger tips fondle the head of the length, teasing the slit with his nail. Ichigo whimpered and pulled away from the kiss.

"S-Stop!..." he yelped.

Aizen ignored the boy and continued to play with the hardening cock. He stroke the shaft, matching the boy's choked moans. Ichigo moan shamefully has his length was molested. Aizen kissed the boy's chest all the way to his navel.

The hand pumped slow on the teen's length and the older man's lips kissed the inner thigh. He then trailed his tongue to the boys length. Ichigo's eyes snapped open and groan from the wet tongue that made contact in his lower region. "Don't..!" He protested, and try to push the other way from him. Aizen swallowed the length inside his mouth. Ichigo moan loudly, and placed his pound hands on top of silk brown hair to push him away.

Aizen released the length from his mouth, and removed the boys hands from his hair and pinned them above his head. He looked at the boy's eyes filled with lust and want.

"It seems that you are enjoying this." He smirked, he trace the boy's lip with his thumb, "What happen with all the tough guy routine?" He toyed with the younger only earning him a glare. Aizen chuckled and spread the boy's leg apart, his fingers played the pucker entrance. "You given in with the pleasure...your own desires."

The finger pushed into the tight ring, Ichigo crunch his face in discomfort. Aizen add the next finger and stretch the inside.

"Ah! Don't...it hurts..."He pleaded.

Aizen lent in and captured the boy's lips, distracting him as the finger's pulled in and out.

"I have to prepare you, I don't want to tear you..." he whispered. Aizen removed his fingers and then unbutton his shirt, exposing his physique body.

Ichigo blushed at the sight of the undeniable man above him.

Once Aizen removed his shirt, he lowered himself and kissed the boy's stomach than continue to the lower part of the strawberry's body. Ichigo wanted to protest but found his lower part hoist up. His ass was presented to the older man, who smirked in satisfaction. Aizen kissed the cheeks and then dipped his tongue to the tight entrance.

Ichigo gasped, "Don't! Stop it...it's dirty!" He wiggled from the man's grasp, but the arms wrapped around his waist to prevent him. Aizen continued to rim the other, until he heard nothing but Ichigo's moans.

Aizen stopped his ministration and licked his lips seductively. "Your really do live up to your name." He chuckled. Ichigo face brighten, and looked away from the older of the two. Ichigo felt himself being yanked from the floor onto his feet. He looked at the other curiously and found himself being shoved against the wall.

"What the-!" Aizen lips silence him. He brought the boy's legs around his hips, and continued to kiss the other passionately. Ichigo set his arms between the man's head and pulled him closer.

Fuck, he didn't care anymore. His body was becoming hot and he didn't give a damn, he wanted his release and his lust to be filled. And this man before him was willing to give it to him.

Aizen unbutton his pants and fly, taking out his gorging erection. He position to the entrance and gave it a slight tease. He slowly lowered the boy unto his cock, his head passing the tight ring muscles and into the rectum. He furrowed his brow. The boy was tight, as suspected. He would have to go slow, since it's the kid's first time. Aizen wasn't one for gentle but he would make an exception.

As he was fully inside the warmth heat, he brought the boy closer to his body and begun to move and piston in and out of the younger. Ichigo grunted and grit his teeth. It was painful...fuckin' painful, but so damn good. Ichigo rest his head onto the man's shoulder and moved his hips along with the man's. It was slow at first, but soon as Ichigo was use to it, they moved harder and faster. Ichigo could feel his prostate being struck constantly from the sheer force of the man's thrust. The slapping noise from the skin penetrated there ears, and the smell of sex washed around the cart.

Ichigo was slammed in and out and the cart began to creak from their rough movement. Aizen was impressed that the boy could withstand his treatment. Usually, every partner he had would past out. The boy had mount less stamina, he liked that. Ichigo could feel himself coming...his stomach tighten and his lips hanging with load moans.

"Ahh! Ahh! hahh!" He moaned. Ichigo squeezed the man harder around his length, and Aizen twitched his brow from the sudden tightness.

"P..please...l-let me...cum..."He gasped as the head hit the bundle on nerve. Aizen smirked and kiss the boy's temple. He grabbed the boy's length and fist him.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo yelled. He was close...

With one final stroke Ichigo came, his semen covering their lower torso. As the boy came, the lower part of his anal squeezed the large length painful. Aizen pressed his lips to the boy's exposed next and came soon after. He thrust a couple of time to get ride of their high orgasm. Once every ounce of sperm was milked, Aizen released the boy, he hugged then younger's body and gave him a soft kissed. Ichigo responded to the man's kiss.

After the intense sex, Aizen and Ichigo were soon released from the elevator as the cart began to move. If they were trapped any longer, Ichigo knew that they would break the cart with their 'rough sex' and send them plummeting to their death. He smirked at the thought of it.

They exit as the elevator door open, Ichigo was about to depart when Aizen caught his wrist and pulled him close. Aizen whispered into his ears, "Once your done rest, I expect to see you in my room where we could...get to know each other better." He slipped a folded paper into the boy's pocket and smiled. He let go of the boy and began to walk away.

Ichigo stood in the middle of the hall. He blushed then rubbed his ear where the man whispered into it.

"Don't expect me if I don't!" He yelled back. Aizen turn and smirked, the presume to walk away from Ichigo's sight.

Yeah...this vacation was worth it.

* * *

**YES! It's done! Another Aichi fic is done! TIS GOOD! Well, I hope you enjoy this one cuz the next one is gonna be better! I just started working on the next chapter and I'm almost done...but it's freaking loooonnnnggg! So exhausted... Please Review! :3 bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, I have made another Aizen/Ichigo fanfic. It is one of the longest I have ever written so I hope you enjoy the long and stressful story I have made. Instead of Masaki dying, Isshin died and well Masaki meets a nice man, Aizen. He may seem nice and charming but he's a straight up pervert, and practically molest Ichigo without the mother knowing! I know, what a fuckin' jerk! Nah, I didn't want to betray Masaki, but I have a twisted mind. Nothing personal Masaki, its just fantasy!**

**Disclaimer: Every Author, including myself, does not own Bleach.**

**Warning: Language, death of a character, and non-con.**

**Summary: After the death of their father for two years, Ichigo's mother meets another man named Sousuke Aizen. Though the man seem nice and charming, but Ichigo is the only one who knows the lies behind this impostor. AU.**

**Mom's new Boyfriend**

**

* * *

**

It had been years since Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, passed away. The man was on his way home from the store; it was Ichigo's 16th birthday. The police knocked on the door, and Masaki answered it and was startled to have the police knocking on her door. Ichigo witness the event, and shattered his heart when he saw his mother collapse on the floor crying her tears. Ichigo knew in his heart that something was wrong, and that his father was late to his birthday. But he brushed it aside, not wanting to face the truth. He walked to his mother, his whole body trembling as he grabbed his mother off the floor and held her. Masaki cried pulling on her son's shirt. Karin and Yuzu stood by the stairs, crying as they also knew. Ichigo squeezed his mother into his embrace, and tears blurred his vision. There was no denying that his father was dead, and he cried like he had never done before. It left a big heartache in the family, and Ichigo decided that he would become the head of the house and protect his family. He pushed aside his teenage life and woke to adulthood. After his dad died, Ichigo searched for a part time job. Masaki felt horrible that her son had to fend for his family, and disown his teenage years. She was a strong woman, and could stand on her own two feet; she didn't want her son to do all the work. She was the mother and had to take care of her own children. Masaki quit her job and searched for another that paid more. She did with the help of her dear friend Yoruichi, and worked in state. The payment was good, and it got them by. Although, something was missing. When Masaki looked at her son, she felt that the boy didn't have a father figure and Ichigo needed someone to look up and depend.

And here she was, Masaki brushed her hair looking into the mirror. She wore a beautiful black dress and left her auburn hair loose and wavy getting ready for her date. She was beautiful beyond compare, and Ichigo would always have to be the protective mama's boy. Yuzu smiled and Karin leans against the door with a fuming Ichigo by her side.

"So, what's this guy like?" Karin asked, looking at her older brother with a smirk on her face. She knew her brother didn't like any man near his precious mother. Any guy who even dared looked or flirt with his mother would deal with her son's rage and protection. And that's what Karin found amusing, because their mother was going out on a date with a man they have never knew until now.

"He's very respectful moreover charming. He's a very sweet man and compassionate." She smiled to herself.

Yuzu giggled. "He sound's romantic!"

Ichigo snorted and cross his arms, "Sound like a hypocrite if ya ask me." He grumbled.

Karin rolled her eyes.

"What's yer problem? Mom is just going out on a date, it's not like the guy is gonna propose to her." She said a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"News flash, what if this guy is a big fake and is after one thing?"

"Are you sayin' mom's a booty call?" Karin smirked, Ichigo's face was red and his mouth gaped open. Yuzu and Masaki looked at the orange hair boy, chuckling and shaking their heads.

"T-That's not what I said! I just think the guy doesn't deserve mom!" He glared and coughed a bit, turning his flushed face.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. He is very well mannered." Masaki chuckled.

"Oh, what a gentlemen." Karin cooed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, he did not like this at all, but he wouldn't stand in the way from his mother's happiness. Besides, she needs to go out and meet new people. He just hopes the guy doesn't get serious with his mother, and is only taking her out as a friendly gesture. And Ichigo intends they remain friends, or else the guy would be missing a few set of teeth.

"Hm, just an act to get what he wants. I want to meet this 'perfect' guy and I'll be the judge to see who's fake or not." Karin and Masaki rolled their eyes. Yuzu shook her head and sighed.

"Fake? The one fake person I see right now is you. Stop being all tough, Ichigo." Karin said and walked out of the room living a heated strawberry.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. You don't need to protect me, and he is very nice. So please be on your best behavior when he comes." Masaki pleaded with her son. Ichigo sighed and nodded, he would comply to his mother's wishes.

"Alright." He said, then walked away into his room and closing the door. He lay on his bed with his arms under his head, looking up at the ceiling. Ichigo wasn't sure if he was ready to see his mom date and might get herself a boyfriend. He didn't want a replacement father, no one was best for his mother but only his father. He did not want another man commanding their life and put their life on his hands. The only person who had the right was Isshin…

"Damnit." He cursed; he could feel tears threatening to fall whenever he thought about his father and that day. Why did it have to be on his birthday? When 2 years passed, Ichigo stopped celebrating his birthday, and didn't want anything. His mother would make a small cake, but when they were done, he would lock himself in his room and cry himself to sleep. He would cry once a year on his birthday, and nothing else. God, speaking about that day…it was coming in a few short months. Crap, this was not his day.

**7:30pm**

The door bell rang and Ichigo jumped off his bed. The guy had come to pick his mother up, and this was a great opportunity to see the person who was taking his lovely mother. It was nothing personal, but he wanted to know who he was dealing. No way was he handing his mother over to a pervert! Ichigo yanked his door open and sprint down the hallway to the stairs, until a foot tripped him and he landed face first, onto the hard wood floor. Karin smirked as she exit her room and looked down on her brother who was in pain.

Ichigo looked up to see his sister smiling face.

"Karin! What the hell did you do that for?" He shouted, putting a hand on his forehead.

"You think I'm gonna let 'you' open the door and threaten the guy? Foolish brother…" She grinned.

"I wasn't going to threaten him! I just wanted to see who the guy was!" He defended himself.

Karin rolled her eyes.

"I don' think so. Mom told me not to let you answer the door. And I plan to." She smiled wide, cracking her knuckles. Ichigo got up from the floor, glaring at his sister amusing face. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, ready to take action. Karin raised a brow; amusement was shown in her feature. She knew what her brother was playing at, and she would stop him and not let him get his way with the man.

Ichigo's face was impassive. A shadow cast over his eyes, his structure was tall and threatening.

"Stand aside Karin or face my wrath." He boomed.

Karin cackled.

"How threatening. Come on big brother. Let's see what you got!" She said. Without another word the two Kurosaki sibling ran at each other. Karin dropped kick her brother, Ichigo landing hard on the floor, while Karin held a victory pose. Her foot on the boys head and a triumphed grin. The door bell rang again and Karin stepped on her brother as if he was nothing but the wooden floor, and descend from the stairs whistling. Ichigo got up and sprint down stairs, he shoved Karin from the door to answer it, but a foot went flying to his face.

"You ain't gonna win, so give up and let mom be taken!" her lips spread to a sinister grin, talking as if to offering their mother to the devil.

"Not in a million years." The two fought, trying to reach the door knob, also prying the other away from them. Yuzu walked in front of them with a smiling face and open the front door. She looked up to the person and smiled, the other Kurosaki sibling shoving each others face with their palms.

"Hello, you must be the mysterious man we were wondering about."

A man with light brown waved hair, and thick rectangular frames smiled warmly at the young girl. He wore a dark grey crew neck with the white collar sticking out neatly. Over it, he wore a black overcoat and black dress pants.

"Hello, my name is Sousuke Aizen." His voice was gentle and smooth that would warm others.

Ichigo and Karin nearly gawked at the sight of the man. He was handsome...in a dorky way, but they knew their mother's taste in men...god know why she would married their goofy father was beyond them. I guess she wasn't the type for appearances. "Please, come inside Aizen-san. Mother is just finishing getting ready." Yuzu smiled and allowed the man to enter the home.

_So this is the guy?_ Ichigo thought. He looked up the man from head to toe. There was nothing suspicious about the man, but the smile was slight annoying.

_Still, mother would have done better than some dorky looking guy._ He said to himself.

Said dorky looking man glanced at the older teen and smiled. Ichigo blush a little, realizing the man known that he was analyzing him. He avoided the man and scowled a bit, he then felt a nudge on his rib and look to see Karin pointing to the staircase. The Kurosaki children and the man look to the staircase to see Masaki descending from them. Ichigo widen his eyes, albeit surprised by his mother's appearance. She was beyond beautiful.

Masaki noticed their gaze and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Sousuke." She said. She walked down and join the trio.

"Masaki, you look absolutely stunning." Aizen complemented the women, she blushed and complemented the other. Karin and Yuzu smiled at the scene, leaving a scowling Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"Ah, Sousuke, you have met my children." She placed bother her hands on the young fraternal twins shoulders'. "This is Karin and Yuzu." Yuzu smiled brightly and bowed, Karin lazily waved with a small smirk on her tomboyish face.

"Nice to meet you." Aizen nodded with a smile on his thin lips. Masaki smiled and moved to her oldest. She ruffled the boy's orange hair, which gave the boy a deeper scowl and a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"This is my eldest, Ichigo"

"It is nice to finally meet you, Ichigo. I have heard wonderful things about you." He extended his hand to the teen. Ichigo looked at the hand, deciding it would be rude to not accept the hand. He grabbed the man's hand a shook it slightly, he could feel the powerful, yet gentle hand shake. "Same here." The oldest said, releasing his hand from the grip. When he released his hand from the man, he could have sworn he felt the man's finger tips brush him in a teasing sort of manner. Ichigo looked up to meet the man and saw the brown eyes, hidden behind the thick frames, glistening with amusement.

Ichigo was confused yet brush the strange gaze.

"It's getting late, we should be leaving, Masaki." Aizen refocus his sight to the mother. Masaki nodded and grabbed her coat, "Behave while I'm gone, you three."

"No promises." Karin snickered and shoved her older brother shoulder playfully. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and shoved the girl back.

"Don't worry, mother. Have fun on your date!" Yuzu waved them off. Karin and Ichigo waved as well as the adults left the house. Yuzu closed the door as they finally left, and twirled around in excitement. "Mom is finally going on a date, and with a handsome man!" She giggled.

Karin snorted. "Oh please, it just a date. It's not anything special."

Yuzu stopped twirling and looked at her older sister with a pout. "Awww? But wouldn't they make such a wonderful couple?"

"Couple? Don't go over bored, Yuzu. It's just a date. Don't make it sound Aizen-san is going to be our _Stepfather_." Karin smirked.

"Aww...that's too bad. I wouldn't mind him being a Stepfather." She poked her chin. Ichigo twitched at the conversation. Stepfather? Aizen? Now that Ichigo would have no choice but to interfere. There was absolutely no way he would even dare call that man father. Ichigo didn't hate the man, but he didn't trust him either and would not replace his original father.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm tired..." he said to his sisters and head towards his room, barricading himself for the night.

* * *

**Monday 8:30 am**

The day was chilly, and Ichigo walked to his school with his book bag over his shoulder as he sulked his way. He didn't have a good night rest. He had woken up every hour to see if his mother was home, and by the time she did, Ichigo was dead asleep. He had felt like a mother hen waiting for her daughter to return. It was frustrating and annoying at the same time. Damn, he shouldn't worry about that. His mother was a grown women and she could do what ever she wishes.

He sighed.

'_I should just forget it, it's none of my business_.'

"Ichigo!" The teen looked over his shoulder and saw a young girl running up to him. She wore her uniform and had black hair. She was short but her temper was ruthless.

"Ah, Rukia. what's up?" He stopped and turn to view the girl.

"I heard from Karin that the guy came and took your mom on that date!" She smiled.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Rukia tugged on the boy's sleeves, "Aww come on! Tell me what happened? Is he handsome? What kind of guy was he? Ya didn't hurt him did you?" She question the boy. He glared and sighed.

"No...I didn't do anything. He just some regular guy and mom was interested in." He said starting to walk with the girl.

"Ah? Nothing special? Sound kind of boring." She pouted uninterested.

"What can I say? He just a regular guy. Couldn't really point him out. He's kinda dorky if you as me." He finished.

"Ehh...how boring. Karin said he was handsome, also well mannered. She said that you looked like you wanted to murder him." She giggled a bit. Ichigo snorted, "Whatever..."

"So...camping...you are coming right?" Rukia changed the subject. Ichigo rose brow and glance at the girl.

"I don't know...I'll think about it."

"Oh no you don't!" She walked in front of the boy and stopped him, putting her hand on his chest.

"You are going camping with us! Renji and I have been hounding your ass to come with us! You need a break from school life and have fun, Kurosaki." When she said his last name, it meant business and she would not let the matter go. Rukia, Renji and a couple of his friends planned to camp, and getting out of the city and hang. Ichigo really didn't want to go, but his friends pestered him into going.

"All right...I'll see what I can do." He rolled his eyes. Rukia frown and stared at the boy intensely. Ichigo sighed then nodded. "Okay, I'll go." He said in defeat.

Rukia smiled and skipped. "Yay! This is going to be fun! You wont regret it, Ichigo!" The teen palmed his face and shook his head. Damn it.

**Lunch**

Ichigo and his friend ate their lunch on the school rooftop. They engaged in conversation, such as; school work, relationships, problems, and the camping trip they were eager about. Ichigo sipped his carton of milk listening and enjoying his state of mind. He didn't really care what topic of the conversation, and didn't bother to socialize in it. He was quiet at most times, only if the question is directed towards him he would interact. Most people would think Ichigo was anti social, he just didn't feel like talking to people he didn't have interest in, or their conversations.

The teen felt a nudge on his forearm and look to see his red hair friend Renji grinning at him.

"Say, Ichigo? Is it true that your gonna get a new dad?"

Ichigo narrowed his brow and frown at the question, "Who the hell told you that?" He sounded irritated and presume looking at Renji with narrow eyes.

Renji frowned, "Huh? Didn't you say that your mom was seeing a guy?" he asked confused by the boy's attitude.

Ichigo shook his head and sighed, "No, it was only a date. Besides, it was a one time and I intend on keeping it that way." He grumbled.

Rukia then snorted at the reply.

"Oh come off it, Ichigo. Your too protective of your mother. What's wrong in letting her date someone she enjoys to be with?" She poked at his side. Ichigo grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Besides, I bet the guy likes your mother, and what Yuzu told me, your mom likes him too." She smirked.

"Neh, Kurosaki-kun? What is he like?" Orihime, another friend of Ichigos' asked. Ichigo raised a brow and looked at his friend. He scratched his head not knowing how to describe the older man.

"uhh...well, he's tall and Japanese?"He said. Tatsuki went up behind the teen and gave him a head lock. "Quit being an idiot and tell us already!" Ichigo grunted a bit and tried to pry the girl's arms off his throat. She finally let go.

"Jesus, I don't know! I just met the guy once, so there really isn't a way to describe him!" he barked.

"We ain't talking about his background, carrot top. What does he look like!" Renji intervene.

Ichigo crossed his arms and sat Indian style. He had a puzzled and thoughtful expression. Trying his best to remember the guy. "Well, first off his name is Sousuke Aizen..." Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia took interest in the name. "He kinda looks dorky...(no offensive, Ishida)." Ichigo smirked and the raven hair boy shot him a glare, making everyone chuckle.

"He has taste for clothing and has an annoying smile. That's basically how I could describe him. Other than that, I don't know anything about him." He shook his head.

"Is he good in bed?" Rukia asked, with a cheshire cat grin on lips. Ichigo blushed and gaped his mouth open, he looked disgusted with the girl's question.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT YA PERVERT?" He yelled, giving the group to laugh at his strawberry blush. Ichigo palmed his face and groan, "Gah, can we please not talk about my mom's sex life?" His voice was filled with embarrassment.

Renji stopped laughing. "Aww why? Want to talk about your non-existing sex life?" He laughed again, but was received with a slap against the head.

"Look who's talking..." He grumbled. The teens laughed and continued to pick on the boy throughout the day.

**After school**

Ichigo and Rukia walked to the teen's house to finish a project they were assign to do. Rukia decided that it would be best to work at the boy's house instead of her own. Ichigo didn't complain, as he too prefer it that way. If going to Rukia's house, him and her older brother, Byakuya Kuichki would engaged in a never ending argument. Ichigo didn't want to deal with the cold stoic man and his insults and threats. Rukia swung her bag back and forth, she walked a little a head of the boy.

"So, what do you want to do for the assignment? Should we do it on poster paper, brochure, or on a power point?" She asked.

"Power point. I don't wanna talk and explain it." Rukia nodded in agreement. "I didn't bring my laptop, or my flash drive." Rukia inform.

"We'll just use mine then. I don't have a flash drive but I have blank CDs?" He thought if it was okay.

"That's fine!" She exclaimed. When the reached the Kurosaki house, Rukia stopped walking and notice a man in front of them looking or waiting outside from Ichigo's house. Ichigo notice the shorter girl halted. He set his gaze were his friend was staring and looked a head. Ichigo frown when he knew who was standing outside his house. Aizen.

Said man took notice of the two teens and smiled warmly. Ichigo's eye twitched at the uneasy smile that radiated from the man. How nerve racking... The older man walked up to the teens and stopped in front of them.

"Hello, Ichigo. It's nice to see you again." He smiled at the boy.

"Uh...yeah, you too." He replied.

"Did you just came from school?"

Ichigo shift a bit, "Yeah, we just got out. We're about to work on our history project." He motion to his friend. Aizen set his sight on the petite girl, finally realizing she was there. His face shown uninterested for a moment then gave a small smile and nod to the girl.

"Hello." He said, Rukia blushed and muttered a 'hello' then hide behind the her tall friend. Ichigo notice his friends changed attitude. Ah, so even the great Rukia Kuichki can blush in an appearance of a guy, he chuckled to himself.

"So what bring you here?" He asked curiously.

"I came to take your mother out for lunch. She just went inside to grab her purse, so I am waiting for her." He said.

"Oh...I see" He tried to sound interested, but it was hard since the guy kept giving him such an uneasy sensation. Ichigo could sense when he was around people and how he would react. He usually found them annoying or interesting, and would give off a warm vibe; but with this man...it was like the man was undressing him with his eyes, and Ichigo felt it was only him and the older man in the world. He didn't like the thought of such perverse images but that's how he felt right now. Damn, just talking to the guy made him uncomfortable. Maybe it's just the thought of him and his mother dating made him uncomfortable with the idea. Maybe, but there was something else...he just couldn't place it.

As if on cue Masaki exit from the house and walked up to the trio.

"Sorry I made you wait, Sousuke." Aizen turn his attention the older women, and nodded. "It's quite all right. I was just talking to your son." He informed her.

Masaki greeted her son and look to see Rukia, "Oh, hello Rukia. How are you today?" She asked the raven hair girl.

"Hello, Ms. Kurosaki. I'm doing fine." The volume of her voice was low but was clear to make out. Ichigo twitched his finger when Rukia addressed his mother to 'Mrs.' It unnerved him, because the thought of his decease father and single mother. They sometimes wonder weather to call her Ms or Mrs. Ichigo preferred Mrs. Kurosaki because she was still bound to his father.

Ichigo coughed and decided to end the awkward atmosphere. He pushed Rukia forward to the house, "Well, we're gonna go and work on our project. You two have a nice day!" He smiled crooked.

"It was nice meeting you again, sir!" Rukia shouted back before both teens disappeared into the house.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

It had been three weeks, and Ichigo has come accustom to his mother's new boyfriend. The man had been coming around and spend time with the Kurosaki family; getting to know each and everyone. Ichigo notice that he was lenient with his sisters and that they had found a fondness in the older man. Ichigo, however, was a different story. He was a bit suspicious and found nothing interesting about the man that would bond together. He was proven wrong when the man mention he adore Shakespeare's work and was fond of English literature. The two had similar aspect and would talk every hour about English, book's and poems. Ichigo was comfortable with the man, and allowed the man to date his mother. (which he silently agreed to himself). Maybe he thought wrong about the man? The man was gentle and caring, so Ichigo had no problem has long as the guy was good to his mother and sisters.

Ichigo laid on his bed, his head phone on his ears as he listen to some rock music, and R&B. His eye's were closed and he sang in his head. He liked listen to music when he was in his room, it soothed him and distract him from life. A little peace of mind. Masaki, Aizen and his sisters were out to the amusement park. Aizen had requested to spend more time with Masaki's children. Ichigo refused to attend, he had other plans this afternoon. He and is friends were attending their camping trip. Aizen and Masaki nodded in understanding and left on their way to the park. Once they were gone Ichigo head to his room and packed his clothes and camping gear.

And now he played the waiting game.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open when he heard a loud bang from downstairs. He took off his head phones and sat of from his bed. He paused to listen again. A knock was at the door, and Ichigo hopped of his bed and grabbed his camping gear. His friends were here to pick him up. He jogged down the stairs and open the door. He was greeted by Renji, a smile on his face and a greeting hand.

"Ready to go, dude?" Renji asked. Ichigo nodded, "Yeah." He closed the door after him and locked it. Renji help him with his bag and walk to the Jeep. He threw the bag in the back seat. Ichigo saw Rukia in the passenger seat with a wide smiled.

"Glad you decided to come, Ichigo." Ichigo scoffed a bit and hopped on the back seat with Orihime. "Hi, Ichigo!" She gleamed. "Sup, Inoue." he greeted back. He looked fro the back to see another car behind them parked. It was Chad with his car.

"Is that Chad's car?" Ichigo asked Renji. Renji looked from his rear-view mirrors. "Nah, that's a rental. We need another car, since we all can't feet in this shit." He pat his head bored.

"Who's there with him?"

"Tatsuki and Ishida." Rukia announced. Ichigo nodded and settled in his seat. Renji rolled away from the Kurosaki's house followed by the other. They head to the freeway and exiting from Karakura. Ichigo looked outside, viewing other people in their vehicles. The ride was long, they had exit from Karakura and head to the valley. They passed mountains and hilltops surrounded by trees. Ichigo like the outdoor of nature, it was peaceful and the scenery was breath taking. It was nice to get away from the city.

"So, if we take Mt. Mitake we're near Kichijoji."

"Kichijoji? I thought were are just heading outdoors?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia continued to look at the map. "Yeah but we need food supplies and then we'll head off to Mt. Mitake. We're just make a small detour." She said to the orange hair boy. Orhime looked outside to the wilderness. Her face was filled with amazement.

"Ahhh! It's so beautiful. I'm so glad I came along." She whispered. Ichigo smirked at the girl. It was beautiful. Large green trees that could touch the sky, the inside of the forest was a a prison bar. Hills and cliffs ledges were surrounded, and the large green bushes. The smell was intoxicating, with brim stones and fresh clear water. It was beyond beautiful. Ichigo sighed and crossed his arms from the back of his head. He had his ear phones on and was listening to "_Rolling Star_" by Yui. (**A/N: ahah, Ichigo has songs from Bleach to his ipod, and different ones too.)**

"Hm, yeah it is. I so glad that we took the time to plan and go." Rukia smiled and placed the map into the glove compartment.

Renji looked directly a head and spotted a gas station, "We're gonna make a pit stop guys." He announced the others. Rukia stretched her legs out. " Cool, I need to use the bathroom." She said. Renji parked the car near the parking lot. Chad's car followed and stopped next to them. They teen's exit the car and stretched their legs and arms.

"We still have a couple of miles to go, this is our last stop. Pee break dudes!" Renji exclaimed. The boys nodded and walked into the boy's bathroom, as the girls to the other.

As Ichigo finished draining, he flushed the one of the urinals. He washed his hands and dried them. The other guys were still taking a piss and talking amongst themselves. "So when are you gonna ask her, Ishida?" Ishida washed his hands and dried then. He adjust his glasses and muttered, "When we head home, I guess?" Ichigo ease dropped. He asked up to Ishida and smirked.

"Oh? Who's the lucky girl, Uryu?" He asked. Ishida blushed and looked away, not wanting to tell the orange head. He knew Ichigo would tease him. The guy always teased him. Renji noticed the raven's embarrassment. "He's gonna ask Orihime out!" Renji blurted with fits of laughter.

Ishida glared at the red hair. "Shut up, Renji!" He yelled turning more red in the face.

Ichigo blinked and chuckled. "I knew it...You had your eye on her since freshmen year." He chuckled again. Ishida covered his face.

"Well, I'm just going to ask her out...I'm not gonna tell her to be my girlfriend or anything." He said. Ichigo slapped him behind the back. "I'm sure she likes you, Uryu." Ishida glared at the boy and adjust his glasses and whispered, "_Yeah...sure...the only person she likes is you, idiot.._." He frown a bit. Everyone knew that Orihime had a crush on Ichigo, but Ichigo wasn't aware of the girl's feelings. Or maybe he's an idiot? Ishida wanted to punch the idiot for being blind; but maybe...maybe Kurosaki did know and wasn't interested in her, because he knew that Ishida liked her.

Ichigo didn't hear the faint muttered and brushed it aside. "What's wrong, Uryu?" He asked. Ishida shook his head. "Nothing...we should hurry, the girls are waiting for us." The boys left the bathroom laughing and talking, they stopped when they heared Tatsuki yell.

"Asshole! She's not interested so get out of our face, ya freak!" Tatsuki pushed a skinny guy who was freakishly tall. Taller than Chad! The guy had long raven hair, and a bandana covering his left eye. The guy was not alone, his friends were observing the scene. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as the guy was pulling at Tastuki's arm, and smiling pervertedly.

"Aww, c'mon, cutie. Don't be mean to yer daddy. We just want a little fun." He sneered. Tatsuki tried to pushing his away. "I said no!" She yelled and slapped him across the face. The guy glared down and pushed her to the ground forcefully. "You, bitch!" He growled.

"HEY!" The guy looked over his shoulders and saw the boys rushing over to him and his group. Ichigo punched the tall guy, and the man fell to the ground. Chad and Ishida went to protect Tatsuki and the girls. Renji held Ichigo's back, ready to fight. The tall man looked at the orange head that punched him and glared, "Who da fuck do ya think yer are?" He yelled getting up.

"You have no right messing with my friends! You better get out or I'll beat the shit out of you and your thug friends!" He snarled.

"What did ya say, carrot-top?" He was about to slug the teen when a blue hair guy shoved the guy away.

"You had yer fun, Nnorita. I want a piece of this guy's ass." He sneered. The guy had teal hair and cyan eyes. He had an insane grin, showing his white set of teeth. He walked up to the orange hair teen and hover over the kid. Ichigo stood his ground and glared into the man's amusing eyes.

"You got a pretty strong punch for a scrawny ass kid. No doubt a bruise will form." His eyes looked over to Nnorita who was rubbing his cheek and a scowl on his face. He looked back to brown eyes filled with fire. He smiled widen. " So, what's yer name, kid?" He asked. Ichigo looked at the boy suspiciously. Why the hell would he ask his name when they were messing with his friends?

"Ichigo..." He said automatically. The man rose a brow with interest."Ichigo, eh?" The teen didn't like how the guy said his name. It was poison in his tongue.

"So Ichigo, how 'bout we tussle for a while? Ya seem like the type of guy who can take a few sluggers."He sneered.

Ichigo raised a brow. What was this guy on? He wanted to fight him just to see if he was strong? "I don't have time to fight with thugs like you." He spat.

"What? Ya think yer better than me cause you could beat my ass?" He growled and grabbed at the teen's collar and brought his face closer. He hate being belittled by someone who thinks they are stronger then him.

"I never said I was better. I don't wanna fight and start trouble." He said.

"Beat his ass, Grimmjow! The fucker deserves it!" yelled Nnorita. The man known as Grimmjow looked into brown ones. He was tempted to beat the smug face, until a hand grabbed at his arm. He growled and look to see green eyes.

"Leave him be, Grimmjow. We did not come here to cause trouble." The raven hair replied emotionless. Grimmjow glared at the short raven hair and growled. "Fuck off, Ulquiorra!" The pale hand grip the arm tighter, causing the teal hair boy to wince and let go.

"We don't have time to waste with trash. Let's go." He said and walked away into the store. Nnorita soon followed after the shorter boy. Grimmjow stared after them and looked back down to the orange hair boy. He narrowed his cyan eyes, "You better wish I don't see yer face, carrot-top. If I do, I'm gonna take great pleasure in beating you into the ground." He warned and spit on the dirt ground while walking away into the store. Ichigo stared after the guy and sighed.

Renji clamp his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Dude, I thought for sure he was gonna kick your ass." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the support, Renji." He sighed and adjust his shirt. Tatsuki walked up to the teen and slapped him on the back.

"Thanks for the help, Ichigo." She smirked. Ichigo shrugged a bit. "Don't count on it. I just don't like seeing guys picking on defenseless women." He said.

"Neh, Kurosaki. I was scared that the guy might have hurt you. Are you all right?" Orihime asked. Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine..."

Rukia clapped her hands and the group looked towards her. "Okay, guys! We have a long drive a head of us! We're wasting time! " She announced. The group agreed and left to their vehicles and out of the gas station, driving onto the road. **(A/N: Grimmjow, Nnorita and Ulquiorra don't have any connection towards Aizen. Just so ya know. :3)**

**

* * *

**

The camping trip was a blast. A week had passed and Renji was dropping Ichigo off to his home. They had seen Kichijoji and took many pictures together, after Kichijoji they head to Mt. Mitake. The set camp and hiked. They came across a waterfall and instantly took off their clothes and swam around; laughing playing and dunking into the water. They took more pictures together and had a good time. Yup, this was worth it. He couldn't wait to tell his mother and sister about his trip and show them pictures.

Ichigo rest in the passenger seat, closing his eyes and had a small smile on his lips. Renji notice this a smirked.

"Glad ya went?" He asked. Ichigo cracked open one eye, staring at his friend.

Ichigo chuckled, "Yeah...I had fun."

Renji smiled at the reply.

They reached to the Kurosaki house. Ichigo grabbed his bags and open the passenger door. "Seeya later, Renji." He waved.

"Seeya! I'll call you!" He yelled and drove off. Ichigo smirked and walked into his house. He open the door and dropped his bags to take off his shoes.

"I'm home!" He announced and heard running coming from the stairs. Yuzu ran to her brother with a wide smile on her face. "Brother! Welcome home!" She greeted. She hugged the older boy, nuzzling into his chest. Ichigo pat his sisters head.

"Hey, Yuzu." He greeted. Karin walked down the stairs and looked at her brother. She crossed her arms and lean next to the wall. "Welcome back, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up.

"Hey, Karin. Is mom home?" He asked.

"Yeah, she in her room changing. We just got back from dinner with Aizen." She explained. Ichigo nodded. Yuzu let go of her older brother and still had the wide smile on her face.

"You won't believe what's going on!" She said. Ichigo looked at his sister with amusement and curiosity. "What?" he said.

"Aizen proposed to mom! Mom's getting married!" She said in excitement. Ichigo's smile dropped and his eyes widen. What?...He looked stunned by the news. Mom was getting married? He was gone only a week and his mother was proposed? What the fuck?

"W-when did this happen?" He stuttered a bit.

"Today at dinner. He proposed to mom right in front of us! It was romantic!" Yuzu smiled and clapped her hand. "I...I see..." He said. Masaki came down from the stairs and saw her son.

"Ichigo! Your home!" She smiked and hugged her son. Ichigo hugged back.

"How was you trip?" She asked. Ichigo stared at her for a while and shook his head. "Oh..ummm, it was great! Real fun!" He faked smiled. Masaki smiled.

"That's wonderful!"

"Mother, I told Ichigo the big news!" Yuzu started. Masaki smiled and clapped her hand. "Isn't it wonderful, Ichigo? Aizen proposed to me! I was so embarrassed I didn't know what to say!" She giggled.

Ichigo eyes soften looking at her mother's happy face filled with joy. "That's nice, mother. I'm happy for you." He sad. He didn't lie when he said this. He was happy...

Ichigo coughed a bit, "I'm kind of tired from the trip. I'm heading tot bed." He said and walked up to his room. Ichigo closed the door and lend against it. His hair covered his face, and his grip tighten.

She was getting married...

Married to a guy that she only knew for a month. It was ludicrous! How can she say, '_yes_' and forget about father? How? They weren't ready to have another man step in and take his father's place! Aizen was a good guy, and Ichigo found it interesting talking with the older man, but he wasnt sure if he could call the man,'_dad_.' He felt selfish of not letting his mother's happiness come first. She tried to raise her kids ever since Isshin died. She deserved happiness. But...what about him? How will Ichigo respond to a new father?

Ichigo grip loosen. He walked to the bed and slumped on it, hitting his face onto the pillows. "Mom's happiness comes first..." He whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

**1 month later**

A month flew by and Ichigo stared at the outside of his house. The movers took the furniture out of the Kurosaki house and into the moving truck. Since Aizen proposed to his mother, Masaki and Aizen had announced that they would be living in Aizen's home. The girl's were excited by the news, but Ichigo was not. He didn't feel comfortable with the idea of living with his '_new_' stepfather; but after some convincing and talk with the adults, he complied. Well, at least he didn't need to transfer schools. Ichigo felt it things were becoming rushed too fast. The whole marriage and moving thing was too much for him to take in.

Ichigo had his headphones on and didn't notice a hand rest on his shoulder. He whipped around and saw Aizen smiling down at him. Ichigo took his headphones of and looked up at the older man.

"We're about to leave." He said. Ichigo nodded, the man's hand never left his shoulder and guide him to the vehicle. Ichigo sat in the back seat with his sibling. Aizen entered the car and stared the engine. Karin nudged her brother. Ichigo looked at his kid sis in a questioning demeanor.

"What's up with you?' She asked.

"Nothing." He replied. The girl shrugged and played her gameboy. Ichigo sighed and looked at the house one last time and muttered, "Goodbye sweet home..." Aizen stared at the boy in the rear view mirror, and gave a small smile while driving off.

The drive was to the new house was not long. It was 30 minutes away from Karakura high school. Ichigo would just have to take the bus to get there. They exit from the car and awed at the house.

"Welcome to your new home." Aizen said with a dorky smile on his face.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"It's freakin' huge!" Karin said in astonishment. Ichigo observed the house to the smallest detail. The house was beautiful from the out side, and no doubt the inside would look ravishing. Ichigo slugged his bag over his shoulder and walk next to his mother.

"Isn't it lovely, Ichigo?" His mother replied. Ichigo nodded in agreement, "Yeah...it's nice." He said. Aizen walked next to Ichigo and Masaki. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, and smiled.

"The outside is nice, but the inside is interesting. Why don't you and your sister's have a tour?" Ichigo nodded in reply and walked up to the house along with his sisters. They open the door and peered inside. The girl's gasped in amazement. The house was filled with luxury. Expensive furniture, portraits, and home improvements. The inside was indeed beautiful with fine oak floors and new sheet rock. The inside was of a western home. Ichigo awed in amazement and found himself in the living room. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and large chimney and expensive taste in home decorate.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Yuzu smiled.

"Yeah..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Who knew Aizen was the rich type." Karin observed the china dish in a glass covert. "Hey! Let's check up stairs to see what our rooms look like!" Yuzu shouted. Karin ran to her twin and raced to the stairs. Ichigo snapped to their direction, "Yuzu! Karin! Don't run in the house! You'll break something!" He ran up the stairs to catch them. He looked to the hallways and doors. He heard his sisters closing and opening the doors.

"Found them!" Karin shouted.

Ichigo followed and looked into the girl's room. It was a like a doll room. With ruffles and pink crap. Ichigo's eyes twitch along with Karin. "This one is my room! I can tell!" Yuzu smiled.

"Right..." Both Kurosaki said and left the other to marvel in her room.

Karin open the door next to her sisters, and peered inside. The room was basic and had a bit of tomboyish in it.

"This one is mine." She smirked and looked around. Ichigo smiled and looked around to find his room. He found his down the hall. He opened it and looked inside. The room was larger than his old one. It had a large bed, two lamp desk, a large indoor closet, computer desk, book shelf, and a fat screen TV. Damn, now this is a room. Ichigo placed his bag on the bed and looked inside the closet and saw the inside of it. Shit this could be another room! He should let Rukia sleep in this closet whenever the girl wanted to spend the night! He chuckled to himself. He closed the door and saw Aizen by the door leaning against it. Ichigo was started that the man didn't make any noise.

"How do you like it?" The older man asked.

Ichigo glanced around and looked back to the man, "It's nice...rather big for a room too." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

Aizen smiled.

"That's good. I'm glad you liked it. I wanted you to feel comfortable." He said. He walked into the room and had his back to the boy as he viewed the room. Ichigo felt curious of what the man wanted. "It's shocking that in a few short months you and your sisters would be living here, since I proposed to your mother." The man said again. Ichigo looked at the man. Yeah, it was rather shocking and Ichigo wanted to protest against it, but he remembered his mother's happiness comes first.

"Umm, yeah. I didn't expect this..." The boy admitted. Aizen turn to the boy's full attention. "I agree, I wasn't expecting to have you and your family living with me..." He paused for a moment, "...but with your mother, I found it welcoming." He smiled.

Ichigo placed his hands in his pockets, "Well, I think it's a big step. Dating my mother is one thing but marriage? That's a different story. You do realize once you marry my mother, you're taking the other package as well?" He rose a brow and smirked. Aizen chuckled at the boy's respond and nodded.

"I'm well aware of it." He laughed a bit. "I don't want to make you feel like I am replacing your father though."

"Don't worry about that. You should worry about commitment, just don't flake while your on the isle." Ichigo joked. Aizen shook his head, "I wouldn't dream of it." He smirked and exit the boy's room. Ichigo nodded a bit at the man's words.

"Looks like I got a new life a head of me now. Might as well enjoy it." He said to himself, and began to unpack his clothes. Aizen stand cleared next to wall, and grin to himself. Indeed, this was going to be an interesting turn of events.

**Night time, 9:30 p.m.**

Ichigo sat on his large bed, reading one of the books he found in the bookshelf. The day was tiring. He had unpacked his clothes and helped move the furniture in. Well, mostly all the furniture was sold or in storage but they took what they needed to make it feel like home to them. Yuzu and Karin had jumped around in their beds laughing and giggling. They would run around the large house, and Ichigo usually found himself knocked on the ground and yelling at them. Karin threw a soccer ball at his face. Ichigo ran at them, and ended in the backyard. They laughed and played. Then they had dinner. It was nice, it was like any normal family.

Ichigo paused at the thought. Family?

Now that he thought about it, they did sorta look like a family. Its felt nice but also...Ichigo felt betrayal. He had betrayed his father. _No, stop thinking that way, dad wants us to be happy. He wouldn't want us to dwell on the past._ Ichigo thought. Aizen did say he didn't want to replace Isshin, and Ichigo respect it. Ichigo placed his book down on the nightstand and turn off the light. He covered his body with the blankets and fell into a dip slumber.

**Three hours later**

The night cast into the room, pitched black and only the moon was presented. A door creaked open, and a figured walk into the dark room. Ichigo laid on his bed, sleeping with his headphones on, the music was heard. The figure advance to the sleeping teen, and stopped near the bed. Ichigo did not notice the shadow looming over him, or the blankets that were slowly removed from his body. A thin finger brushed orange locks, it trailed down to the boy's brow then to his cheek bones. Ichigo shift in his sleep, the finger stopped then began it's journey to the boy's plump lips. The finger trace the lips, and disappeared.

Ichigo's black wife-beater was raised, revealing his thorax. Hands appeared and traced the defined muscles. Fingers caressed the boy's venter, tracing the pecks and the navel. Ichigo shift his head, his eyes open slightly and closed them. The hands stilled, waiting to make their approach. As the hand venture lower, the fingers brushed passed the waist band on the boy's hip line and dragged them down. Once the orange hair teen's sweat pants were lowered near thighs, the hands grope the shaft.

Ichigo furrow his brows, and his lips parted. Pleasure built from his lower region. The hands continued to stroke him, and his body in seduction. The boy moan and ached into the touch. The figures face lean into the other's. His breath ghost the teen's lip.

Ichigo open brown eyes and looked to see lustful eyes staring at him. Those eyes...they look familiar. Once his eyes were on focused Ichigo saw the man's clear faced. Brown waved hair, brown pierced eyes, and an annoying victorious smile. Wait?...Aizen?

Ichigo eyes snapped open and jumped from the bed. He panted, gathering his breathing and looked around the dark room. His heart was racing. Sweat formed on his body. Orange hair was mattered on his head. He looked at his body, and notice his pants were lowered and his shirt was above his neck. He adjust his clothing and scan the dark room again to see if there was anyone in the room, or if it was a dream. Dream? More like nightmare! Ichigo a palmed his face and laid back down on the bed. Why in the hell was he dreaming about Aizen? He didn't even had those kind of feeling for the man! Was it a nightmare; But it felt so real...Ichigo shook the thought and continued to sleep.

**Next morning.**

Ichigo came down the stairs and went to the kitchen. He saw his siblings eating lunch and his mother cooking. His mother smiled and said good morning to her son and place a kiss on her son's cheek. Ichigo rubbed his cheek and muttered '_good morning._' Ichigo grabbed a piece of toast and placed it in his mouth. "Good morning, Ichi-nii. Did you have good night rest?" Yuzu said.

"Ah...yeah, I had a good night rest." He lied. Yeah right, having a wet dream about your stepfather molesting you in your sleep? Not likely. Ichigo face turn red from embarrassment and disgust. Why the hell was I dreaming something so...provocative? And with his mother's boyfriend no less! Ichigo shiver at the nightmare. He didn't want to thing of it.

"Well, gotta go." He said and grabbed his school back.

"Have a good day at school!" His mother said and waved her son away. Ichigo exit the kitchen and turn the corner. He bumped into a object and looked up to see Aizen smiling face. Ichigo looked to the man's face and blushed at the nightmare he had. Damn, he wished he could have avoid the older man so he wouldn't think of that damn dream of his.

"Had a good night sleep?" Aizen said.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah." Trying not to blush and avoid the man's gaze. The older one smiled, "That's good. You should hurry to school. Don't want to be late." He said and waved the boy off. Ichigo shivered a bit. He shook his head and exit the house and ran to the bus stop.

Aizen watched the boy left, and his smile grew.

* * *

**Woot done with the first part! 8,911 words is long for me...lol. Don't worry this OneShot isn't over, there will be a part 2...or 3 LOL. WOW! Imagine having Aizen to be your stepfather and then living with him so he could have his hands on you? Sexy isn't it? I'm sorry what I did to Masaki. You guys are probably pissed about Aizen using the mom to get to Ichigo? And marriage? That's like total access to the strawberry! Imagine wat Aizen would do with that sexy body. Yum. Lol Okay...so PLEASE review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Should I continue with this short series? :3 Give me your answer or I will never know! 'Kay bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing the 3rd chapter of 'Mom's new boyfriend.' I had much fun writing it. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and want me to continue. And some who want me to continue the Babysitter story, I will consider to make a part two. It was originally a single chapter, but I had been thinking of making a part two. Idk yet, but I have to figure how I am gonna interpret the story...sigh.**

**Also, for my other story Obsession, (and I know all of you are waiting for the story) I'm posting the next chapter this month. I'm not going to tell you when...cuz I don't know when I am going to post it.**

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. Oh, and before I forget this is non-mutual. Why the hell would Ichigo fall in love with his mom's boyfriend? He has morals and common sense. I know this is an Aizen/Ichigo story but in this story Ichigo is asexual. Why? Because I am. ;D And in the Anime/manga Ichigo doesn't harbor any interest in either gender...I think? D:**

**Warning: This contains; Language, hardcore Yaoi, molestation, non-con, nude pictures, video spy cams, and groping. Viewers discretion is advised. **

**Mom's new boyfriend part 2**

**

* * *

**

**A week later**

Ichigo had been somewhat cautious the entire week he had moved in Aizen's home. When he first arrive, that night Ichigo had a terrible dream about the older man. It was disturbing at first and Ichigo couldn't find himself to face the man without thinking about that night. He hadn't told anyone about the dream, and he intend to keep it that way. It was wrong to have a sexual dream about your mother's soon to be spouse. The teen had thought it was sexual deprivation. Ichigo was a bit sexually frustrated...he hasn't had a girlfriend; or actually took the time to have one. He was too busy helping his mother supporting the family and helping to pay the bills.

After the dream incident, Ichigo had began to feel a strange presence around him when he was either alone, or in the shower. It felt like he was being watch, peeving eyes lingering on his frame every time he was changing in his room or taking a relaxing shower. He would always try to catch the unwanted voyager, but he found nothing but an empty hall. He had question his sisters if they had also felt the strange sensation he was receiving. They replied with confusion on their features and would assume he was being paranoid.

Coming into a new home could cause some paranoia, he had assume so maybe this feeling would pass when he was comfortable with the large house.

So he had assume.

It had been a week and Ichigo still had felt the strange presence around him. It didn't help when he slept either. Every night he would he his door open, but didn't dare open his eyes. But when he did, he could only see darkness. He had been staring near the corner of his closet for a while, it was the darkest part of his room and his imagination would run while. He would see the shadows moving, the creak of the floors or the glowing eyes pinning his brown ones.

He felt like a scared little kid again when thinking about a monster in his room.

It was ridiculous!

Ichigo could barely sleep and insomnia was welcome into his body.

Ichigo yawned for the tenth time that day, and Rukia was becoming concern or was it annoyance? The boy would ask his friend to take notes than had the galls to sleep during class! Did he not realize there was a test next week?

Rukia decided to ask her friend what had made him tire and sleepy. She poked the boy with the end of her led pencil. Ichigo loll his head a bit and snored slightly. This time she tap the boy on the head.

"Ichigo, wake up." She said.

Ichigo groan a bit and looked up from his folded arms. "What is it, Rukia? I'm sleeping..."

"Which is why I am concern." She said. Ichigo gave her a questioning look and sighed a bit before stretching his arms out.

"What?" He said in mid-yawn.

"You have been sleeping in class for a while. Is something wrong? Aren't you getting enough rest at home?" She asked.

Ichigo place his hand under his chin and nodded slightly.

"Yeah...I guess." He yawn again.

"That's not the answer I was looking for, Ichigo." She shook her head in annoyance.

"I have been sleeping...somewhat...?" He said. "Why do you care? It's not your business, I'm fine..." he assured her, waving his hand.

"Really? Nothing is keeping you up at night?" He asked again. Ichigo nod his head.

Rukia huffed, "All right..." She said and resume her work.

Ichigo nest his head in his arms. He open his eyes and stared at the wooden desk. He knew he had lied to Rukia and didn't want the girl to be bother by his assumptions about his home or the strange presence. He didn't want to bother her by some silly thing. He thought it wasn't important.

He sighed and closed his eyes, taking another short nap.

The bell rang, student's poured out of their classrooms and gathered around the hall heading towards the exit of the school. Ichigo placed his bag over his shoulder and lazily head to the front gate. Once he was about to reach the front gate, a hand tapped his shoulders lightly. He looked over his shoulder to be greeted by his red haired friend; Renji.

"Sup, Ichigo. Damn you loom like crap." He said eyeing the boy's feature. Ichigo snorted a bit and bit back a yawn.

"Can it. What's up, Renji?"

The gang and I are heading to the arcade. Wanna come?" He asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"Nah, I have to catch the bus..." He said.

"Oh yeah, you live on the other side of town...forgot..." Renji scratched his head.

"Maybe next time, dude." He said. Renji nodded.

"Sure. Hey, since ya moved to your mom's boyfriend; mind if me and Rukia stop by sometime?" Renji asked.

Ichigo nodded. "I'll talk to mom and Aizen about it." He smiled.

A honk of a car interrupt the teens' conversations. Ichigo and Renji look to see a dark grey BMW park near the school's entrance. They crouched to see a man with brow waved hair.

_'Aizen?'_ Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo, are you heading home?" Aizen asked. Ichigo nodded slowly, before answering.

"Yeah, I was about to head home." He said.

"Good, I was on my way home from work. Would you like a ride or is your friend driving you?" He asked and looked to the older red hair boy.

"Sure..." Ichigo asked and walked forward to open the car door, he looked over his shoulders.

"Seeya tomorrow, Renji." He got in the passenger seat and rode off. Renji smiled waved good-bye to his friend before they drove off. So that was Ichigo's stepdad? He thought. The guy looked harmful and exceedingly pleasant. No wonder Ichigo allowed the man to date his mother and not had gone to prison for assault.

Renji chuckled and walked off.

Throughout the car ride, Ichigo and Aizen had engaged in small conversations. The usual, 'How was school' or 'Did anything interesting happen today' that sort of thing. Ichigo didn't mind talking to the man, but he felt a little uncomfortable talking to him alone, since the dream incident. He still hadn't got over that.

Ichigo looked out the window, viewing passing cars. The silence was tensing and it nerved him, wanting to get home quickly. His lips would twitch every time he wanted to yawn or sigh.

Aizen had notice the boy's tense behavior; clearing trying to avoid him and smoother himself into the seat.

He might as well make the boy relax with his soothing baritone voice.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo? You seem rather tense..." He looked over the boy. Ichigo wanted to gulp.

"Er...just thinking about next weeks test..." He muttered.

"Oh? I assume the test wont be easy if it is having you stress out..." He said to the teen.

"But I'm sure you have little to worry, since you study for it and are pay attention in class." He finished as he eyed the boy. Ichigo's bod was stiffen.

Damn, he had been sleeping the entire time and hasn't even once payed attention to his teachers. He wouldn't lie to the man that he had been dozing off, but he didn't want to tell him about the situation. Maybe if he asked Rukia or Ishida to explain it to him tomorrow?

"I'm having a little trouble following it, but I'm sure I can manage." He half told the truth.

"Hmm, I see..." Aizen said as he looked to the rode. "Well, just be sure to talk to your teachers if you don't understand they are lecturing about." Ichigo nervously smiled and resume looking back out the window. His eyes scan the passing cars' wheels, his eye lids feeling heavy. Ichigo fought to keep his eyes open, but the soothing of the car drive and the hypnotizing wheels had made the young orange male dozed off into sleep.

A couple of minutes of silence, and Aizen found the boy rest his head on the window. The boy was snoring slightly, indicating Aizen that he was fast asleep.

A playful smile formed on the man's lip.

Aizen kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other caressing the slumbered teen's leg. The hand kept venturing lower to the inner thigh of the boy's leg. Aizen glance to the boy's face, waiting to see if the boy was still sleeping. Ichigo began to sleep, making Aizen's hand moving closer to the crotch area. His slim fingers teasingly touched the boy's crotch, making the boy stir. He than squeezed the boy's crotch lightly and rubbed it slowly, not to cause the boy to wake.

Ichigo parted his lips and moan lightly, pleasure swept through his body. His face flushed and his breathing tensed. It was a delicious sight and the older man was tempted to ravish the boy, but was content on his action for now. Aizen continued grope the boy for a couple of minutes until they reached the house.

The car parked in front of the house, Ichigo felt a hand touch his shoulder and shook him a bit. He groggily open his eyes and looked out the window. They arrived home.

"We're here...?" He groggily replied.

"Come, the others are waiting." Aizen unbuckled his seat belt and open the car door to get out. Ichigo followed soon after until he found that his pants were a bit too tight...

Ichigo blushed tomato red when he realized. He had an erection.

_'Da fuck?'_ He burst in his thoughts.

_'When the hell did this happen? I wasn't even dreaming anything sexual! Why the hell am I sprouting a boner at this time with Aizen in the car next to me!'_ He gasped. Did the man witness his situation? Ichigo began to feel embarrassed if the older man had saw Ichigo's...gulp.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck! He cursed the to the heavens.

"Ichigo?" The blushing teen looked over to the confused man staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo began to stuttered, "Er..I...I Umm...N-no n-never mind!" He blushed and turn to walk to the door to the house. Ichigo place a palm to his face. He could feel his face heating up.

Oh god...how embarrassing!

As they walked into the house, Ichigo quickly walked to his room and closed the door. Aizen looked up the stairs Ichigo had taken to his room, and a wicked smile grace his lips.

Ichigo lent against his door and huffed. His face was red that could compare to his own blood. His body shook, and his head lowered to see his crotch area. He lowered his hand to trace the peck and gasped slightly. His face flushed and he sighed.

_'Damn...why the hell now?'_ He asked himself.

A knock was heard from behind him, he open it to see his younger sister and her smiling face.

"Ichigo, dinner is ready. Are you coming down?" She asked.

"Yeah, just give me a sec to wash up." He said to her. She nodded and walked away. Ichigo went to the bathroom and turn on the faucet. He splashed cool water to rid of his heated face, he than grabbed a towel a wipe his face. He looked into the mirror to view his reflection and frown. He shook his head and exit the bathroom heading down stairs for dinner.

Dinner was exceptional, they would talk about their day, tell embarrassing stories and laugh like any normal family. Ichigo was silent throughout dinner and not wanting to make eye contact with anybody. He felt himself shifting to his thoughts on what had happen in the car and if Aizen saw this. Maybe the man did and didn't want to make Ichio uncomfortable...or maybe the man himself was uncomfortable to witness his fiance's son sprouting a boner in his car. Oh, the humiliation and not to mention awkward...!

Jesuse, first the dream and now this? Something was defiantly wrong with him...or so he thought.

Ichigo continue to eat when he felt a pair of eye boring into him. He took a quick glance and saw Aizen staring at him. Ichigo blush a bit they glance down to his food to avoid the man's gaze.

Aizen looked to the boy who was silent throughout dinner, he seemed he was in deep thought. Aizen smiled to himself and continued to steal glances at the boy. He knew what the boy was thinking and he couldn't help but to think the boy was adorable when he was embarrassed. In fact, ever since he met the boy he was captivated by the boy's beauty. Soft orange hair, warm brown blazing eyes filled with so much passion, pink full lips that he wore when he scowled, and a thin lethal body. His attitude was stubborn and aggressive, also protective of his family. Though, thru the brute attitude was a selfless and sweet young man he witness as he was with his mother and younger sisters. He was willing to protect his family at any cost (not that Aizen was complaining. He would use this to his advantage.) and would go to great length to keep them happy.

When Masaki first describe her eldest son, Aizen was curiously interested in the boy and when he saw the boy, he was pleased. Not only was the mother beautiful, her son as well held similar trait she had given him. Ah, such luck was on his side. A beautiful fiance and soon to be son he would have access to. He admit Masaki was indeed attractive, but she could not fulfill his burning desires. A scorching desire burning through his skin every time he touched the boy in the dead of night, or stalk him when he was alone. This temptation had increased his being, the boy was obviously unaware of his intentions but that is how he wanted it. It was too soon to reach his goal. He had to make the boy comfortable. Aizen was a patient man, it wasn't in his forte to rush things. Besides, it was so much sweeter and worth it.

Aizen always liked to commit a taboo, and soon he would force the boy, keeping this sinful secret to the grave. Once the marriage sealed the deal, Ichigo has no choice in escaping him.

When the boy caught his stare, Aizen eyed him possessively. He smiled when the boy quickly glance away to avoid his eyes.

Yes, he would soon have him.

**Midnight**

Ichigo sat in his room on the desk, taking notes in his text book and quizzing himself for next week's test. He had called Rukia to arrange a study session at the local library in town. She agreed. She told him to take notes in the text book and quiz himself so he would know some of the answers. He was glad he had caring friends who would gladly help him. He had to thank her if he passes.

Ichigo looked at his digital clock. It was 12:10 am.

The teen closed his text book and stretched. He got up from his desk and began to take his clothes off to but on red tank top and sweat pants. Once he was done dressing, he slip into bed and smothered himself into the soft white pillows. He sighed and reached to the lamp desk to turn of the night and fell asleep.

About a few hours later, Aizen slip into the dark room. He viewed the figure in the bed, his feature impassive as he slowly approach the sleeping male. The boy was peaceful as he slept, and the older man inch closer to his face. Both his hands on either side of the boy's head to keep him for support to not topple onto the teen. His lips ghost of soft ones, and drank in the boy's face. His lips brush Ichigo's and gave him a chaste kiss. He than kiss the boy's temble and whispered as husky voice into the fleshed ears.

"Sweet dreams...Ichigo." Aizen back away from the boy and vanished into the darkness.

**Two weeks later (skipping a head to get to the main event! ;D)**

The days had gone by slow, to Ichigo's point of view. He had felt like a month had passed by and he was beyond bored. His mother was out with her friends; discussing the wedding no doubt. His sisters were probably at a friend's house and Aizen was at was Saturday and Ichigo wanted to call up his friends to head to the mall or the movies, but than he felt lazy and slept through the day.

To pass the boredom he listen to music and stared at his ceilings, bobbing his head to the beat of the music. His eyes glanced to the book shelf. He was bored and decided to read some of the books he hasn't read once he moved in with Aizen. _'Might as well to pass the time...'_ he thought.

He got up from his bed and made his way to the book shelf. He peered at the books to find something interesting to read. He found one and looked through it. It looked interesting. He scan the book shelf again and his eyes caught on one particular book. He reached to the book, and felt the texture of the book, and he blinked.

"What...?" He said confusing. He grabbed the book and observed it.

This was a fake plastic book. Why was it on the shelf? For decoration?

Ichigo frown when his eyes lingered to the side of the bottom book. He looked closely to see a small hidden camera.

"What the hell...?"

Why was there a wireless spy cam in his room? Ichigo looked around his room to observed. He walked around to find more of the wireless spy cameras. He found them; one in the heater vent, his lamp, his computer desk and in his closet.

He looked at the cameras in disbelief. He had a slight idea who had planted the cameras, but he couldn't believe it.

"Why is Aizen spying on me?" He asked himself. He frown not liking the outcome. He knew he was being watched and that there was something strange going on. Aizen was spying on him. But for what reason?

He walked out of his room to find more of these spy camera Aizen might had planted. He went to the girls' room and ransack the place and found that their things weren't tampered with. Okay, at least Aizen is peeving on his sisters. That would raise suspicion. He continued to search throughout the house and found two in the upstairs bathroom. Both installed in the showers.

Ichigo was beyond freaked. Was this man some type of pervert watching people while they took a shower?

So why Ichigo's room? He narrowed his eyes and stomped down stairs. He came upon another room. Aizen's office. The man would go in their and do 'work' is what he said. Ichigo only been in their once, when Aizen told him to grab his paperwork.

Ichigo grabbed the door knob and found it lock. Huh, as suspected. He grabbed a bobby pin he found in Yuzu's room and used it to pick at the lock. He heard a soft clicked and open the door. He peered the inside and frown. He walked over to Aizen's desk and began to look into the drawers. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but there was gotta be some dirt what the guy did. Ichigo knew he didn't trust the man in the beginning. Something was defiantly fishy.

When he looked through unimportant papers, Ichigo stumbled on a folder. He grabbed it and set it on the desk. He open the folder carefully and his face paled.

His mouth was open and his eyes filled with disbelief and anger.

In the folder were nude pictures...

...Nude pictures of himself. Some of the pictures were him fully clothed in his room and others when he was sleeping and changing. Another he found when he was in the shower.

Ichigo's face redden in anger and disgust.

_'What the fuck?'_ He thought. How did Aizen come across these? He looked at the angle in the picture and his frown deepen. This must be from the spy cams Aizen had installed. That dirty bastard! Ichigo growled in furry. He was sure as hell going to fuck the man up and get him away from his mother and family.

"That dirty old man..." He snarled.

The guy must had been the one molesting him when he fist came here, and was also in his room in the dead of night staring at him in the shadows. It was Aizen all along.

His fist tighten, squeezing the pictures in his hand. He was furious that he hadn't realize another presence was in the room staring at him in amusement.

"Find something interesting, Kurosaki?" Ichigo's was brought back from his thoughts and looked up to see Aizen leaning against the door way. His arms crossing and a cocky smiled in place. The man didn't seem a bit surprise at Ichigo's discovery. It was as if he was waiting for Ichigo to find them and seek him out.

He narrowed his brown eyes, and his frown deepen.

"What's the meaning of this, Aizen!" He said as glaring at the man, wanting an explanation.

Aizen smirked and took his weight off the door.

"You're a smart boy, Kurosaki. You can figure it out." He cooed.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Ichgio yelled and shoved the folder along with the picture off the desk and onto the floor. Aizen looked down to the photo's near his feet, his face was impassive and glance back to the furious child.

"I should have known that their was something suspicious about you! Pretending to be the good guy so you could gain our trust and then later proposing to my mother!" He ranted in rage. It took all of the boy's strength not to jump over the desk and smash the guys face in.

"Why are you spying on me?" He yelled, demanding to know from the other male.

Aizen smile, "You saw them in the photograph...the proof is right beneath your feet." He said and picked up one of the picture of Ichigo nude. Ichigo tensed as the man's eyes scan the photo. A playful smirk grace the man's lip.

"You know...I had always imagine what it would be like to see your beautiful body underneath me." He hummed a bit and began to picture the boy.

"I wonder if you'd flush when I trace every inch of your body. If you moan as I kiss every detail of your structure, and take you with my passion." He said. Ichigo shivered from the man's possessive words. This man was insane. How could he even think about something like that when he was with his mother. How shameful could this twisted man be? This man didn't have single shred of moral or dignity.

"You sick demented bastard..." Aizen chuckled at the boy's insult.

"I suppose I am sick." His cold lust filled eyes grazed over the boy's feature. Ichigo found himself taking a step back at this predator before him.

"You don't deserve my mother. I won't let you near our family, Aizen!" He promised.

Aizen laughed a bit.

"I can hardly care less about your precious mother. The only reason I'm marrying her is to have full access upon you. Besides, your whore of a mother can't fulfill my desires of you...even though how many times she spreads her legs."

Ichigo snapped and charged at the older man, drawing a fist back to punch the filthy pervert. Aizen dodge the blow and smirked at the feeble attack. Ichigo snarled from the mocking smirk and continued to throw punches at the man, but was dodged each time. Aizen grabbed the boy's wrist, twisting the it behind the boy's back.

Ichigo let out a painful grunt, and found himself pressed against the man's chest from behind.

Aizen twist the wrist, causing more pressure. "AHh!" Ichigo yelped and clenched his teeth tightly to forget the pain. Aizen snaked a hand to the boy's neck, stroking it lightly. He inch closer to the orange hair and began to nuzzle it until he lick the shell of the boy's ear. Ichigo shivered from the wet saliva that was on his ears.

Ichigo began to struggle from the strong grip, "L-Let go!" He barked.

Aizen chuckled, "Such a temper, Kurosaki. Maybe that is the reason I'm so fond of you." He grip the teen's chin and forced the other to look at him. Ichigo glared at the man, looking at the smug face and tent glasses Aizen wore.

"I swear you'll regret this!..." Ichigo threaten.

Amusement shun on the man's lens and a small smile. "I'm looking forward to it..." He replied and lent to catch the boy's lips with a bruising kiss. Ichigo looked shocked and he tried to squirm from the man's grasp. Aizen chuckled. He slowly opened his mouth, his tongue running Ichigo's bottom lip. The boy was unresponsive and stubbornly closed his mouth to refuse the other's. Aizen sucked the boy's lower lip into his mouth, and gently nibbled onto it; warning the other if he did not grant access he would bit down. Still the boy did not give Aizen the satisfaction.

Aizen sighed exasperatedly and sharply twist the boy's wrist which earned him a gasp. The brown hair male took the opportunity to push his tongue in his mouth. Ichigo widen his eyes as he felt the moist tongue from inside his mouth. Ichigo desperately tried to shove the man away from him, but to no avail, the brunette grabbed hold onto the boy's wrist, making sure to leave bruises.

Aizen pulled the other close to his body, his left hand grabbing a lock of orange hair, tilting Ichigo's head to the side, gently exploring the toxic moist cavern. His tongue wrapped around the boy's and began to suck on the tongue, devouring the young one's mouth.

Ichigo felt disgust, he could feel the biles threatening to shoot from his stomach. The kiss was wrong and felt like he was kissing the end of a dog's ass. ( he never liked kissing from the start...) And the fact that this man was his mother's-soon to be ex-was even wrong.

As the tongue continued to explore, Ichigo's eyes narrowed and bit down on the invading organ. Aizen broke the kiss, shoving the boy away and help up his hand to his bleeding mouth. Ichigo soon reacted and punch the man from the side of his face. The brunette's glasses flew off from the impact.

Ichigo huffed and spit onto the ground, getting rid of the man's taste.

"I told you you would regret this!" He growled. Aizen didn't move, but he began to chuckle. Ichigo looked at the man before him, wondering why he was laughing.

Aizen stopped, his bangs covering the left side of his face, his eyes giving a menacing stare to the boy. His brown eyes had a tint of danger and something else, which Ichigo shivered. The stare was cold...

Ichigo took a step back when the man regain his posture. Aizen lift his finger tip to his lips, and wipe the blood. He looked at the blood expecting it and than shift his eyes to the boy. Ichigo stiffen but held his ground, not wanting the bastard to know he was a bit scared.

"You really are a spiteful young man." He advance slowly towards his prey. Ichigo stepped back and found himself against the desk. He cursed as he saw the desk blocking him and trun to stare back to the older man. Ichio's breath itched as he saw Aizen towering over him, his feature was dark and Ichigo wanted nothing more to escape.

He quickly try to punch the man, but Aizen grabbed his wrist. Ichigo used his other free hand but it too was captured by strong hands. Ichigo began to panic. Aizen shove the boy down onto the desk. Ichigo started to thrash.

"Stop! Let go of me!" He pleaded.

Aizen ignored him, and attack the expose neck. Ichigo gasped and twisted his head to get the sickening mouth away from his skin. The older male put his entire weight on the teen, making his struggle cease. He was trapped.

'NO!' He screamed in his mind.

Aizen nip at the boy's neck and along the chin, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. The older man used one hand to hold the thin wrists and the other hand to grope the other harshly. Ichigo yelped and a tint of blush spread his face. Aizen roughly stroke the other's package. He than fumble to open the button and zipping the zipper. Ichigo tried to move his wrist but they were held firmly against Aizen's hold.

"Stop!" He tried again.

Once Aizen grabbed the waist band to pull the teen's pants down, he stopped when he heard a soft click and the doors slamming close. Ichigo thought he heard something and strain to here what it was.

"Ichi-nii we're home!" His sister Yuzu called. Ichigo was relieved but also frighten for his siblings safety.

"Oi, Tangerine! Where're ya at?" Karin yelled.

Aizen cursed his luck and shot a glare at the boy and whispered, "I would advice you to keep silent, otherwise I won't guarantee your sisters'...innocence..." He smirked evilly at the boy. Ichigo widen his eyes. He would not allow this man to even touch his sisters with those dirty hands! That sick bastard!

Ichigo grind his teeth in anger. He had no choice but to protect them from Aizen.

Aizen smiled at the boy's corporation and let the boy go. He began to adjust himself, and gave a side glance towards the teen. "Go to your room..." He ordered. Ichigo tighten his fist and quickly storm out the office room. Aizen smirked and decided to clean the mess and himself off.

Ichigo closed and locked the door. He plant his forehead to the door, his hand squeezing the knob and his body trembling. Ichigo never felt fear before, but he was frighten of the outcome. What would happen now since he found out Aizen's intentions? What would he do if he tried to tell his mother? Oh god...

Ichigo wanted to throw up. He slid to the floor and cupped his mouth, tears were threatening fall out. He couldn't stand to look at the hurt eyes of his mother...not again. He didn't want to betray her and take her happiness. But that asshole...he got her hook to his finger and she was in love with him.

'This never would have happen if dad...' He stopped his thoughts, he didn't want to think it. He wiped his eyes with his shirt.

"This isn't fair..." He whispered to himself.

After the event, Ichigo's mother came home and prepared dinner. As always, Yuzu came to get him, but the eldest teen didn't feel like eating with 'family'...not anymore. He couldn't face that bastard but he didn't want to feel scared or weak. Submitting wasn't in his personality, but he was trapped into a corner. He would have to play along Aizen's happy family for a bit.

As the family ate their dinner, Ichigo kept staring at his plate and avoided everyone's eyes. It was uncomfortable and he felt bit hesitant. God, he wanted to crawl under a rock. This was unbearable! He felt like he was going to slip.

Ichigo felt the older man's eyes on him, but he dared not stare back.

Fuck!

Masaki had notice her son's strange behavior, her son kept his mouth shut and stared at his food, afraid to even touch it. She decided to ask what was wrong with him.

"Ichigo, is something the matter? You barely touched your food." She replied. Ichigo flinched a bit, damn why did his mother have to point it out! He looked up to look at his mother's concern face. He than look to his sisters' and to Aizen's amused one, wanting to know what the boy will say.

"Um...I'm fine...just not feeling hungry..." He muttered.

"Ichigo-" His mother began but he cut her off.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for today." He said and got up from his seat.

"Okay..." His mother replied and watched her son leave to his room. She frown and look towards Aizen. The man looked at her and pretend he hadn't the slightest clue what was wrong.

"Don't worry, Masaki. I'm sure Ichigo is fine..." He assured her. The women nodded and they presume eating their dinner.

**Midnight**

Darkness took over the house, sleeping figures in their cozy beds; their security blankets wrapped around them, dreaming peaceful dreams. A faint muffles of cry was heard through the halls, the door closed. It was if walking into the depth of an unknown darkness of depression, alone with no one to hear or help room was pitch black, but the moon's ray shun against the figures on the bed. A man's form on top of the other, and a cry of desperation and fear. The bed creaked lightly and the ruffle of sheets were heard. A pale hand clenched the sheet for dear life, toes curled and dragged the thin white sheets.

Ichigo gasp as the brunette sucked and lick his now erect nipples, teasing it with his tongue sinfully. Aizen kissed along the boy's bare chest, his hand's pinning the other's over his head. He grind against the boy's naked member. Ichigo bit his lips and tried not to let out a disgruntle moan.

Ichigo thought back at how he became in this situation.

He was in his dark room, he knew that the other's went to bed, but he couldn't find himself to fall asleep. The white sheets draped over his body, his knees against his chest and his head place onto his knees. He felt like a child hiding under the sheets. He thought about the day over and over, wishing it was just another dream...or nightmare. But it wasn't, Ichigo wasn't naive, he knew what happen back there and it was real.

When he was in deep thought, a door began to jiggle. Ichigo shot his head up and looked to the locked door. His heart skipped a beat. He knew who it was. He began to shift and press his body against the head board, sinking deeper into the sheets. He was scared. The doors began to jiggle than just for a minute it stopped. He sighed in relief, but soon he heard a click. The door creaked open and the dark figure strode inside. Ichigo had attempt to escape the older being, but the man easily overpower him. Ichigo had tried to fight with hall his willpower but the man whispered into his ears, reminding him of his sisters. He had submitted, but had not surrendered.

He grunted when the man kissed his inner thigh and bit it gentle. Ichigo wanted to cry but damn his pride was still intact and he be damned to admit defeat. He gasped when Aizen mouth engulfed his member. Sucking and nipping at the end of the tip, Aizen could feel Ichigo squirm from the unwanted touch. His breathing became rapid was Aizen continued his tortures maneuver. Ichigo shook his head from side to side. He could feel a tingle sensation from his groin, his sack tighten.

"Nghh...!"

Aizen stop and lowered his tongue onto the forbidden treasure. His tongue swirled around the alimentary canal. Ichigo arch his back at the wet feeling and unwanted pleasure shot through him. The older man kiss the sphincter muscle and his tongue came back to push into the orifice. The boy squirm in discomfort of the feeling of a foreign substance inside him licking side his inner walls.

Fingers soon join the tongue and stretched the portal open, getting more access to devour the pink hole.

Ichigo face redden in embarrassment when he heard the sounds of licking and sucking. It was disgusting.

As the boy was nice and wet, Aizen released his erection from his slacks and position the tip of his head into the orifice. He rubbed at it a little and slowly passed through the ring of muscles. Ichigo stiffen and his body tensed, forcing the unwanted guest out. Aizen sense this and began to push into him harshly. The young male gasp as pain shot through his lower body. The filling of the lethal object inside him burned and he could feel something had tear. Blood swept the now abused entrance, coating the large length.

The brunette had stood still, relinquishing the delicious tighten heat that wrapped around his member. It was positively tight, but the walls surrounding and massaging his glans was pleasurable.

Aizen started moving his hips, until he was all the way to the hilt. Ichigo bit his lips painfully, blood drip down his chin. The thrust were rough and painful, like knives ripping his insides. He wanted to scream, to release the pain bottling up inside. Ichigo could feel the large length seething inside him, the warmth and pulsing cock that slicked inside his anus disgust him. That same cock that had been inside his mother had made his stomach turn. Oh god...he felt sick...

Aizen spread the legs wider, pushing them onto the matters in either side of the boy's head. He was pleased by the boy's flexibility, it was easier for him to shove his length into the easy access; and with this new position made him harder. He groan feeling the wet pleasure, he could see the boy hiding his face into the white plush pillow, biting it and surpassing his cries. Aizen didn't really care, he was only interested in his pleasure and desires, he had avoided striking the boy's prostate. His own sadistic pleasure over the boy. Ichigo was only a toy, his toy and no one else.

Aizen felt possessiveness course through his veins, and his thrusting became fiercer and faster. The bed creaked and the sounds of skin slapping together were loud. Ichigo held his mouth close with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut from the pain and crying out.

Aizen could feel his release approaching, he grabbed at the boy's wrist, wrenching them from Ichigo's mouth and pinned them. His lips crush the boy's in a demanding kiss. With a couple of more thrust the older man ejaculated deep inside the boy's bloody cavern. Semen rushed into the abused cave, and swept out from the orifice, dripping into bloody sheets. Aizen thrust a few more times, getting ride of his orgasm. His lips left the other's and sighed with satisfaction.

Older man withdrew from the orange hair male, getting off the bed and straightening his pants and dress shirt. He looked over to the boy who still had little energy to sit up and glare at him. Aizen smiled.

"That was better than I suspected...you truly are your mother's son." He smirked at the boy.

Ichigo squeezed the sheets tightly, "Get out." He growled menacingly. Aizen chuckled one more time and turn to leave the trembling and angry boy.

Once Aizen closed the door, Ichigo placed his shaken hands to cover his face, many emotion trembled within his body. But mostly Anger and humiliation. Ichigo could smell the stench of sex and blood mingling with the man's essence.

Ichigo brought his hand to his mouth, he could feel his bile coming from inside his throat. He ran to the trash can and vomited. The taste disgusted him, tears weld up in his eyes but none threaten to fall out. He wipe his mouth with his forearm, and looked down onto the floor.

He crouched down and placed his head to the ground, his knees tucked under him and his hands behind his head as he rocked himself back and forth. Hiding himself in the dark corner of the room chanting,

"Forgive me..."

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Well, that was part two! I didn't enjoy the rape scene...idk why. *shrugges* Anyway, I hope you were interested in this long chapter. Hope to read your thoughts about this, whether your opinions are good intentions. Bye and see ya next time in Obsession! :D**


End file.
